


Anpanman, Sampo Generation & Ponder

by 8bit_person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Everyone Has Issues, Family Issues, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Have some lighthearted fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hope this seems like a sitcom, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kageyama's gonna be blind, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Tags May Change, This is for your sinful soul, What Have I Done, Yay for rare pairings!, adult problems, don't stop me, eventual angst, inspired by a certain series, like employment or getting married, lots of random reference, mainly humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bit_person/pseuds/8bit_person
Summary: Six men, who all live in the same apartment building, struggles with their lives as their own problems keep catching up on them.Oikawa is annoyed that his former rival lives with him. Kageyama is stressed about the inherited disease he has. Hinata wants to quit his job as a salesman. Kuroo is unsure about becoming a doctor. Kenma has no intention on marrying. Sugawara has to take care of his late sister's baby while working twice as hard. As they try to fix their problems, the group unknowingly keeps getting in and out of mischief while more complications rise up after another.





	1. A House Isn't A Home

“Pass the plate.”

“Go get it on your own.”

Oikawa glared at the man on the opposite side of the table before threateningly saying, “Drop the food and get out of my house.”

Kageyama kept eating and ignored the brunette. He serenely munched on his breakfast while spacing out and staring at nothing. Oikawa clenched his jaw as he glowered at the younger male. “I said, pass the plate,” said Oikawa as he waited for Kageyama to do something. Yet three seconds have passed and the younger male did nothing. The brunette was about to repeat the same phrase he used earlier when the platter he asked for suddenly slid towards him and luckily stopped when it was inches away from Oikawa’s glass of water. The brunette clicked his tongue and stared at the man with irritation before grabbing the plate placed near his cup.

It’s been a week since his father requested Oikawa to let a man stay inside his apartment and at first, Oikawa was fine with it but when he found out that the person his father was talking about was none other than, Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa almost fainted in surprise.

Kageyama Tobio, the man Oikawa didn’t get along with, a person Oikawa didn’t want to live in the same roof, and someone Oikawa couldn’t stand but irritate. How could the brunette live with the black-haired, indifferent, simpleminded man when he couldn’t help but tease Kageyama every chance he got? Not to mention, Oikawa couldn’t stand the face of the black-haired male.

“Tsk! Stupid Tobio-chan.” Oikawa muttered under his breath as he downed his water. Kageyama heard what the brunette said but instead of doing something petty, he simply let it pass and moved on. It was no use to fight against someone smaller than you after all. With that in mind, Kageyama put his spoon and fork down and pushed himself up but when he did, his vision faded. Oikawa saw how pale Kageyama’s face became and once again, he was reminded on why his father made Kageyama live with Oikawa.

 _“If only dad wasn’t a close friend of Tobio-chan’s father, then I wouldn’t be asked to take care of Tobio-chan,”_ mused the brunette.

“Is your eyes failing you again? That’s too bad, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa said and instead of the usual mocking tone he had when he riled the younger male up, his voice had a hint of pity in it and Kageyama could notice it. Somehow, it pissed the black-haired male off.

“I... piss off.” Kageyama sucked a sharp breath through his teeth and huffed. He closed his eyes and breathed properly before opening his eyes again. Once he did, his vision returned. Kageyama bit his tongue, curled his palm into a fist and walked away with his plate in hand. He put it in the sink and washed it before walking away. The whole time, Oikawa had his eyes on the younger male.

 _“It isn’t like I’m worried about Tobio-chan, it’s more like... I don’t want a visually-impaired person to accidentally harm himself because I might get accused of not being attentive by other people.”_ Oikawa mused as he kept eating, keen on forgetting Kageyama’s problem. Of course, that wasn’t Oikawa’s problem. All he was asked was to let Kageyama live with him and that was it. Whatever would happen to the black-haired male shouldn’t bother Oikawa.

Until he heard a thud.

Oikawa immediately stood up and rushed to the living room where the sound likely happened and when he got there, he saw Kageyama on the floor. The brunette gazed at the man on the floor with a nonchalant face. Kageyama gulped and looked up at the brunette. He could feel shame infesting his whole being as he was seen on the floor after he tripped when his vision somehow faded for the second time for a few seconds. The black-haired male clenched his jaw and glared at Oikawa.

On the other hand, Oikawa, having sensed Kageyama’s shame, decided to fake a cough.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t see this and go to bath.” Oikawa nodded in agreement with himself as he walked away from the living room and into the bathroom, which was conveniently placed in the middle of his and Kageyama’s room. Once he was gone, Kageyama clicked his tongue and sat up. He softly punched the floor before standing up. He went to his room with a bad mood, only to find Oikawa, about to enter the bathroom. The two men gazed at each other with calmness before Oikawa smirked mockingly.

“Heh! Stupid Tobio-chan! Tripping over nothing, what a dumb way to fall down!” Oikawa quipped. Kageyama felt his clenched hands loosen as he stomped towards the older male. Oikawa hurriedly entered the bathroom and locked it, leaving Kageyama outside. Cursing underneath his breath, Kageyama breathed properly to calm himself.

 

* * *

 

“Guess what? Shrimpy isn’t welcomed here.” Kuroo quipped as he fixed his wristwatch.

“Kenma told me that it was fine to stay here!” Hinata exclaimed as he watched the television that showed a lady acting cute for her boyfriend. As Hinata gaped at what the girl did to be cute, the television suddenly turned off. The ginger narrowed his eyes and scanned for what caused the television to turn off and spotted Kuroo with the remote, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Aren’t you going to work? I’ll drive you there.” Kuroo offered. Hinata blinked and looked at his watch then realized that he lost track of time. He agreed to let the black-haired male drive him to the mall and hurriedly went out of the room where Kenma and Kuroo lived. Hinata waited for Kuroo to lock the room and once they were out of the building, they headed to the parking lot. The ginger observed the place and wondered how Kenma could manage the whole place.

“Oi, shrimpy. Stop spacing out, we’re here.” Kuroo muttered.

Hinata looked ahead and saw a black car that looked brand new. He gaped at it before glancing at the older male beside him with a stunned expression. Kuroo noticed the shorter male’s face so he decided to tease him a bit.

“What? You wanna act cute like that girl on the TV? Oh! My bad, you can’t. You’re not cute.” Kuroo said and patiently waited for a reaction from the orange-haired male.

“What did you say?! I’m cu – well, I’m not cute but I can act like her!” Hinata retorted.

“Really? Go on then.” Kuroo challenged. Hinata gulped and clenched his hands.

 _“I don’t know how to act cute though. I mean, I’ve never tried being cute but sometimes, I get called cute by my co-workers even though I don’t do anything so I guess I could do it.”_ Hinata mused deeply. He glared at Kuroo before taking a deep breath. He needed to forget his masculinity for a second. Folding his arms, Hinata sighed.

“It’s hard.” Hinata blurted out. Kuroo stopped smirking and raised an eyebrow before asking why. Hinata looked up with a pout and said, “It’s hard to be naturally cute!”

Hearing this, Kuroo froze in shock.

“It’s hard for Shouyo to live! Lots of people say that I’m acting cute when I’m just naturally adorable. I’m weeeeally having a hard time living when people keep telling me I’m pwetty.” Batting an eyelid, the ginger placed both of his palm under his chin and childishly said, “I don’t wanna be cute anymore! Hmph, hmph!”

Kuroo gawked when he witnessed that. For the first time in his life, he saw Hinata acting cute when the ginger never did it before no matter what people told him and somehow, Kuroo didn’t like it. Hinata saw the expression the taller male had so he grinned and let his hands down.

“Was it cute? Was I good?” Hinata asked with enthusiasm. Kuroo looked down on the younger male with an indifferent expression. He faked a cough and smiled softly before gesturing Hinata to come closer.

“Come here, I’ll whisper something.” Kuroo said gently. Hinata loomed closer without hesitation and waited for the older male to say something. Kuroo took a deep breath before putting an arm around the ginger and finally, putting Hinata in a headlock.

“Is this cute? Is this good? Does being choked feel good?” the older male asked as he tightened the headlock on the ginger.

“It doesn’t! Let go! Ow!” Hinata yelped as he tried to break free.

“Your answer is my answer to your question. Don’t act cute again.” Kuroo spoke awfully sweet before he looked down and smirked then letting go of the shorter male. Hinata quickly backed away and hissed at him. While rubbing the back of his neck, Hinata yelled, “What was that about?! It hurts!”

“I know! It hurts seeing you act cute as well so don’t do it again, okay? Don’t show it to anybody, they might end up hating you.” Kuroo teased as he entered his car and went to the driver’s seat. Hinata groaned as he massaged his neck. He stared pointedly at the older male before entering the car as well. Once the two were seated, Hinata huffed.

“Was my act... really that bad?” Hinata asked.

“Yes. Don’t do it again.” Kuroo answered without missing a beat.

“Tsk! I won’t do it again! You were the one who told me to do it anyway.” Hinata narrowed his eyes and glared at the road.

“No, you said you can act like her so I wanted to see but I didn’t force you so you could’ve said no if you didn’t want to.” Kuroo retorted with amusement. Honestly, irritating the orange-haired male or anyone, for that matter, was Kuroo’s best ability. If only there was a job where he could get paid to annoy someone, then he’d immediately apply for it. On the other hand, Hinata crossed his arms with exasperation. How could he forget the cringe of acting cute? He shouldn’t have done it in the first place, that way, he wouldn’t be teased about it. Kuroo sensed the frustration of the younger male so he sneered with ill intent.

“What’s wrong? Are you sad that everybody thinks you’re acting cute? Hmph, hmph!” Kuroo mocked, causing Hinata to grumble in annoyance. Please, anyone, save Hinata from the provoking monster beside him.

“Why are you sad? Does Shouyo hate crowded place because people think he’s cute? Hmph, hmph!!” Kuroo kept teasing. Hinata clenched his hands before covering his face with both of his palms.

“Argh.... bury me now.” Hinata muttered with desperation as he dreadfully ignored the older male’s jests. Seems like Hinata would have to bear with it for a whole week until Kuroo forgets about it.

 

* * *

 

Kenma sighed tiredly. He shouldn’t have accepted his parent’s suggestion. That way, he wouldn’t need to be tired out because of collecting other people’s payments for rent.

 _“Why did mom decide to buy me a building and turn it into an apartment so I can own and manage it? I forgot what they told me... I’ll just Kuroo about it later.”_ Kenma internally mused. He unlocked the door to his apartment and saw no one inside. Kenma then entered and locked the door behind him. He trotted to the living room and plopped down the couch. He leaned on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He recalled that Hinata slept last night on his apartment so he scanned the area. When he found that there was no signs of orange-haired man anywhere, he guessed that Hinata left for work. Now, what should he do to eradicate boredom?

Of course, he’d play with his game console.

With that resolve, Kenma turned his game console on and started playing. From morning to evening, Kenma stayed glued in front of the television and when the azure skies became orange, Kenma paused and rested for a bit. He closed his eyes and let go of his game controller.

Suddenly, he heard a baby’s cry.

 _“What’s that sound? Am I already dreaming?”_ Kenma thought as he ignored the cry.

The baby’s cries became louder so Kenma’s eyes shot open and he grunted lowly before standing up unwillingly. He went outside to talk to his neighbor about their noisy kid but when he opened his door, he found a man with a mask and a baby in his arms.

“Oh snap... it’s the landlord,” said the man as his eyes went wide. Kenma gazed at the masked man and wondered if he unluckily encountered a kidnapper who was on his way to leave after kidnapping an infant.

“Uh... is that baby yours? If it is, make sure to leave fast. I need to sleep and that thing’s making too much noise.” Kenma lazily uttered. The masked man narrowed his eyed before looking down on the baby, who was now smiling at him. The man gulped and handed the infant to the landlord.

“Can you take care of Shion for me? I need to go to work and I don’t have anyone I know in this building right now. I think you already know that. Please take care of Shion, landlord,” the masked man pleaded. Kenma sent a puzzled gaze as he mindlessly nodded. The man smiled with his eyes before dropping the bag of baby necessities and handing the child on his arms to Kenma, who unsurely took it.

“Thanks! You’re really a huge help! I’ll be back at around... 1 in the midnight so I hope you don’t mind! I’ll be going then!” the masked man bowed before rushing away, leaving Kenma frozen as the baby in his arms started crying. He stared at the infant and wondered what he should do with it.

 

* * *

 

“No way! You clean it! You were the one who made a mess!”

“I can’t see anything! If I could then I would’ve cleaned it after I dropped it!”

Oikawa groaned loudly as he stomped towards the kitchen. He murmured a cuss word under his breath as he headed to where Kageyama was. When he found the broken plate, Oikawa felt his head ache. It was the gift his mother gave him when he just moved in from the apartment.

“Tobio-chan, you broke my mom’s gift for me!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“How would I know that?! I just moved here yesterday!” Kageyama countered.

“Argh! Whatever! If you can’t see anything then don’t do anything and just stay frozen so you wouldn’t break anything!” Oikawa snapped back as he cleaned the shattered chinaware. He swept the floor and felt how irritated he was.

 _“I need to be patient or else, dad would scold me for fighting with a visually-impaired person.”_ Oikawa thought as he calmed himself down. Meanwhile, Kageyama blinked and felt his vision return back to normal. He then spotted the brunette sweeping the floor and the broken platter that Kageyama dropped. Kageyama felt guilt as he looked away in stubbornness.

The two men kept a strained atmosphere between them as Oikawa threw the broken pieces on the trash. Turning around, Oikawa found Kageyama looking away from him. Huffing, Oikawa treaded to the living room and left the younger male. He dropped himself on the sofa and rested. Oikawa just went home after his work and wanted to rest but what he got was another source of stress. Great, Oikawa was slowly understanding why Iwaizumi was always irritated when they were in high school.

 _“So this is why Iwa-chan is stressed... taking care of someone is tiring.”_ Oikawa thought. He pondered over how he should rest but he caught a glimpse of Kageyama walking out so he observed the black-haired man carefully.

“Hey, where are you going?” Oikawa asked.

“Outside.” Kageyama coldly answered. The brunette clicked his tongue and stood up. He had to follow the male just in case his vision starts fading again and he trips on the stairs. Quietly trailing behind Kageyama, Oikawa narrowed his eyes and saw Kageyama stopping before he could go down the stairs.

“Whoa! It’s Kageyama!”

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows and silently loomed closer.

“You... why are you here?” Kageyama spoke a bit softly as he looked at the ginger, who was on his way to climb to the last floor.

“I temporarily live at Kenma’s apartment!” Hinata sunnily smiled as he climbed up. Kageyama gulped and looked around and ultimately saw Oikawa stalking him. The two men eyed each other with an empty expression before Kageyama blocked Hinata’s way, causing the orange-haired male to raise an eyebrow.

“What are you doing? Let me pass.” Hinata tried to pull the taller man away. Kageyama kept standing still as he looked at the brunette and motioned for him to go back inside the room.

 _“This dumbass can’t see that I’m living with Oikawa-san. He’ll make a big problem out of it if he finds out.”_ Kageyama thought as he blocked Hinata. As he did, he found a person who was about to climb up as well. To his surprise, it was Kuroo.

“Oh? Kageyama? You live here as well?” Kuroo asked as he pushed his hands inside his pockets before marching up to the stairs. “Hinata, move.” He softly shoved the ginger.

“I can’t! Kageyama’s blocking the way!” Hinata exclaimed as he tried to shove Kageyama away.

Meanwhile, Oikawa gazed at the black-haired male and wondered why he was blocking the way. He kept still on his spot and watched Kageyama delaying the two men’s path with amusement. Oikawa crossed his arms and snickered. Kageyama glared at the brunette and motioned the older man to go inside the apartment with his eyes. Too bad, Oikawa couldn’t understand it so he just snorted and stood still. Kageyama groaned in annoyance.

Kuroo noticed that Kageyama was trying to make someone go back so he tapped Hinata’s shoulder and asked him to move. The ginger did so without hesitation and so, Kuroo went ahead and strongly shoved Kageyama away. When the younger male finally fell on the ground with a thud, Kuroo sighed in relief. He pushed his hair back and looked at the man Kageyama was gesturing to go back and spotted Oikawa. Kuroo paused for a while before sneering.

“Look who we have here! Oikawa Tooru, the best matchmaker!” Kuroo quipped.

Oikawa gawked before he scowled at the man he despised. “Well, well. Dr. Kuroo Tetsurou, how do you do? Finally broke?” he grilled.

“I could ask the same thing to you.” Kuroo countered.

Hinata wondered who the other person was and when he was finally out of the stairs, he gasped.

“It’s... Kageyama, Oikawa-san’s here!” Hinata hurriedly told Kageyama, who frowned deeply.

“So the shrimp is here as well. Wow, what a small world indeed!” Oikawa mused loudly as Hinata and Kuroo glared at him while Kageyama eyed the floor. Oikawa observed Kageyama and wondered if the younger male’s eyes were acting up again.

“Oi, Tobio-chan, is your eyes failing you again?” Oikawa asked. Kageyama gulped and nodded, causing Oikawa and Hinata to gasp.

“Kuroo-san! You have to help Kageyama! You’re a doctor, right?!” Hinata frantically asked.

“Hey, Kuroo! Do something!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“But... I’m still attending a university hospital so I’m not a doctor yet.” Kuroo replied as he stared at Kageyama. Suddenly, a baby’s cry was heard and when the three men who could see turned around, they saw Kenma with a baby in his arms. Kuroo gaped as Hinata almost fell down.

“Eh? Landlord? Is that... your child?” Oikawa asked as he stared with disbelief. Wasn’t the landlord a single man? Why was there an infant in his arms then?

“Kenma... don’t tell me you... no! That’s just impossible!” Kuroo held his head as he tried to think of reasons why his childhood friend had a baby in his arms. Hinata gulped and observed Kageyama before looking at Kenma.

“Shouyo... can you help me?” Kenma asked as he felt his arms go jelly because of the infant’s weight.

“Oi, dumbass... help me stand up.” Kageyama muttered as he tried to push himself up.

Hinata was perplexed. He kept looking back and forth from Kenma to Kageyama. “I... Who do I help first?!” Hinata cried in a panic.

The five men were in total chaos as the night rolled by.


	2. Being Single Isn't Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby causes troubles, Oikawa meets his former lover while eating out with Kageyama, and Kuroo hopes for something after he finds out something about Hinata.

It was 8:49 P.M and inside Oikawa's apartment, five men were huddled together as the baby on the coffee table let out a light giggle. Hinata and Oikawa eyed the infant with uncertainty, Kageyama and Kenma looked deadbeat tired, while Kuroo had an expression of disbelief. The five men kept silent until finally, Hinata cleared his throat.

"So... Kenma has a child." Hinata muttered causing Kuroo to put his hands on his temple as he rested his elbows on his knee. Kuroo was about to say something when a sound was suddenly heard. The group stared at each other before their gaze went to the smiling child. Oikawa narrowed his eyes and looked away while Hinata avoided the other's gaze. Kageyama kept looking at the infant and wondered if that small noise, that awfully sounded like someone releasing gas, came from the small human being placed on the coffee table.

"That baby pooped his pants. Who would check his diaper?" Kuroo blurted out.

Oikawa whistled and focused on the ceiling while Hinata hummed a small tune as he tapped his foot. Kenma narrowed his eyes and grabbed the bag that the masked man gave him earlier. The bag had all the necessities for the infant so perhaps there was a diaper in it as well. Upon checking it, Kenma saw a pack of diapers inside. He pulled it out and handed it to Oikawa before saying, "You said that you took care of your nephew when he was a baby earlier."

"Huh? Did I say that? I don't remember saying I took care of my nephew in fact, do I even have a nephew?" Oikawa said, confusion laced in his voice.

"You have a nephew. He even called you yesterday." Kageyama deadpanned. Oikawa stared at him with nonchalance before glancing at Kenma with a pretentious smile. Oikawa said, "I don't have a nephew."

"Just check it, Oikawa." Kuroo groaned. The brunette clenched his hands and stared at the beaming baby. Seeing the child's grin, Oikawa decided to lean closer so he could check the baby's diaper. He slowly opened the diaper before hurriedly covering it again. Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed as he loomed near the brunette to see what was wrong. He opened the diaper only to instantly put it back on again. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama glanced briefly at the baby before looking at the ginger and saying, "The baby... he doesn't have that thing."

Kenma was puzzled. He went closer to Oikawa to check the baby and when he did, he froze.

"But... I thought it was a boy." Kenma muttered weakly. Kuroo paused. He eyed Oikawa and blurted out, "Just clean it. It's just a baby."

"It's a girl." Oikawa replied.

"And? What's the issue?" Kuroo responded

"The issue is, I took care of a baby before but it was a boy. I don't have any idea on how I should clean a baby that is a girl." Oikawa said.

"Jesus Christ... Hinata, you do it." Kuroo was beyond stressed now. Hinata gulped and nodded before exchanging seats with Oikawa. The ginger held the diaper and asked for baby wipes, which Kenma gave. Looking at the child, Hinata took a deep breath and covered his nose with his clothes before cleaning the infant. The others watched as Hinata expertly cleaned the baby's bottom and once he put the new diaper then taped it without hesitating, the others clapped as they congratulated Hinata, who grinned sheepishly.

Until the child farted again.

The look of exasperation was pasted on the men's faces as the baby giggled softly. And so, the process repeated and after Hinata finished, Oikawa was tasked to carry the child so she wouldn't cry. Afterwards, the discussion started.

"Kenma, where did you get that girl?" Kuroo interrogated.

"A masked man, who popped outside of our apartment, gave her to me." Kenma answered.

Kuroo sighed in relief when he heard that while Oikawa was weirded out by the explanation. How was that possible? How could a masked man just appear out of nowhere and gift the landlord with an infant? That wasn't how childbirth starts. Even so, Oikawa let it pass since he was too exhausted to care about common sense. When the brunette heard the baby's mindless noises, he glanced and smiled softly at her before asking Kenma for her name. Kenma paused and pondered. Then he realized one thing. He forgot the girl's name.

"Uh... Shi...." Kenma looked away as he unsurely said, "Shiteu."

Kageyama and Hinata eyed Kenma while Oikawa and Kuroo gaped at the name.

"Shit? That's her name? That's an ugly ass name." Kageyama thought out loud. Oikawa frowned as he eyed the child solemnly. "I can't believe they gave her a name like that. It's so painful to live with a name that means crap." Oikawa said as he sniffed. He understood the girl's pain since he was called shitty before as well. Kuroo and Kageyama were forced to stay quiet as they observed the brunette's dramatic behavior. It wasn't like they could disagree though. The child's name was really horrible. Who would name their kid "shit"? Only a horrible parent would.

"Let's name her something else then!" Hinata chimed in as he grinned eagerly. It would be his first time naming a child so he was excited. The others noticed the enthusiasm of the shortest male among them so they decided to accept it without a single question.

"Okay! Let's see what name fits her!" Oikawa said.

Hinata placed a finger on his chin as he mused about what name to give. Since her name had "Shi" in it, they might as well give her a name that had "Shi" in it. As the group thought about what name to give, Kenma felt a bit uneasy. The baby already had a proper name, Kenma just forgot.

"Oh! What about Shio?" Hinata asked.

"You're calling her salt?" Kuroo countered.

"What if she grows up salty because her name means salt?" Oikawa mused out loud.

"What? That won't happen! My full name has the word sun in it but I didn't become the sun!" Hinata beamed.

 _"You're sunny enough to be called the sun though."_ Kuroo internally mused.

"Let's just call her Shio." Kageyama muttered as he eyed the girl. It was his first time seeing a baby up close. Even when he was still a high school student, he always had kids avoiding him or mothers with their babies going far from him so the fact that he was finally seeing an infant so close to him kind of made him feel a bit glad. Kind of.

"Shio, huh?" Kuroo said as he showed a small grin. Hinata and Oikawa played with the baby while Kageyama wondered if he could approach the tiny human being. On the other hand, Kenma sighed and merely let the others do whatever they wanted. He glanced at the child and frowned.

 _"I hope Shio is actually her name."_ Kenma nervously thought.

As the group made the kid giggle, a man nervously and anxiously knocked on the door. He waited for a response and hoped that what he was searching for was inside.

"Hey, someone's knocking." Hinata said.

"Go answer it." Kageyama replied. Hinata headed to the door and unlocked it before pulling it open. He gaped at the person he saw.

"Sugawara-san?" Hinata blurted out. Kageyama, who checked the ginger, froze when he spotted the familiar ashen-haired male.

"Hinata? Kageyama? Both of you live together?" Sugawara questioned as he huffed and wiped a sweat away. Hinata batted his eyelids as he motioned for Sugawara to come inside. Soon, Oikawa got curious on who knocked on the door so he went to check it out and once he did, he paused.

Sugawara's eyes widened when he saw the kid on Oikawa's arms before he rushed to the brunette to take Shio away. Hinata, Kageyama and Oikawa didn't do anything and simply eyed Sugawara's sudden action. Kenma went to find out what happened and when he saw Sugawara, he felt even more puzzled.

"Shion, I thought someone kidnapped you!" Sugawara worriedly embraced the infant before staring at Kenma, who gazed at him with confusion.

"Are you the masked man earlier?" Kenma asked. Sugawara furrowed his eyebrows before saying, "It was me! Did you not know? I moved in yesterday and you didn't know it was me who lived next door?"

Before Kenma could respond, Kuroo gave a noise of shock.

"What's this? Why is Suga here?" Kuroo asked. Sugawara glanced at him and uttered, "I moved in yesterday, did you not know it was me?"

"Eh? Well... I went home late last night so you should ask Hinata." Kuroo replied. Hinata flinched before pointing at himself. "Me? Why me? I don't really know anything though," said the orange-haired male. Sugawara sighed and mused about how clueless the three were. It was a miracle that Shion managed to be safe with them. After a second, Sugawara looked at Oikawa and Kageyama.

"Are you two living together?" he asked. Oikawa scowled and Kageyama frowned. Sugawara took that as a yes.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Thanks for taking care of Shion. I'll be going home then." Sugawara said, eager to rest after working but before he could leave, Hinata called out to him. Now, it wasn't like Sugawara wanted to avoid his high school friends, it was just... he desperately wanted to put Shion to sleep and then rest his whole being after. Was that hard to ask for?

"Yeah?" Sugawara forced a smile.

"Sugawara-san... is that baby yours?" Hinata unsurely asked. The ashen-haired male knew that he'd be asked with that so he chuckled tiredly before answering with, "No. This is my dead sister's baby."

The place went silent afterwards. Hinata felt guilty for asking, Kageyama glared at the ginger's stupid question, Oikawa looked away to avoid meeting with anyone's eyes, Kuroo cleared his throat, while Kenma didn't move. Sugawara would've laughed out loud at the five men's awkwardness if he wasn't exhausted after working, worrying where Shion was, and knocking on every single door in the building to search for his late sister's child.

"I'm going home. See you around." Sugawara uttered. Kenma gave him the bag of baby necessities so he took it before turning around and leaving. When he was gone, the five men looked at each other.

"Well... we'll be going back." Kuroo spoke lamely before walking out of the room with Kenma and Hinata. Oikawa closed the door and faced Kageyama, who had an indifferent face.

"What now?" Oikawa asked.

Kageyama looked away before returning his gaze towards Oikawa. He then blurted out, "I'm gonna search for a job tomorrow."

"Okay." Oikawa answered.

"...can you give me money?"

"Fuck you, Tobio-chan. I'm not your dad, don't ask me for your allowance."

 

* * *

 

Somehow, Oikawa was told by his father to accompany Kageyama with his job hunting. Obviously, the brunette didn't like it. But look where he was, together with Kageyama inside a restaurant after the younger male failed to find a job and was now patiently waiting for their food.

 _"Why do I need to find a job when I'll be blind soon?"_ Kageyama mused.

 _"Why do I need to chaperone Tobio-chan? Oh right! Because his father is my dad's boss and close friend and my dad wants me to take care of his boss's son so he wouldn't get fired! How amazing!"_ Oikawa's thoughts dripped with sarcasm. The brunette huffed with irritation as he scanned his surroundings. He found three couples, three group of friends, and two girls who just entered the place. Oikawa kept staring at the two women until he noticed who it was. One of the two ladies caught a glimpse of the brunette and paused.

 _"Oh crap. It's my ex-girlfriend."_ Oikawa thought spitefully before turning around to face Kageyama, who sent him a baffled stare.

"Tooru?" the ex-girlfriend called out. Oikawa fixed himself but ignored the lady's call. The two ladies loomed closer until the ex-girlfriend tapped the brunette's shoulder.

"Tooru! How nice seeing you here! Seems like the world's really small, huh?" the woman quipped with a hint of mockery. Oikawa noticed it so be faked a smile as he faced the woman.

"It really is. How are you, Karin? Are you still together with your girlfriend?" Oikawa scornfully asked. Karin scoffed as she pulled the lady beside her.

"Yui and I are still together. What about you? Still single?" Karin scowled.

Out of scorn, Oikawa said, "No! Actually, I'm out on a date with my cute boyfriend!" He then yanked Kageyama's hand and showed it to Karin and her girlfriend. Kageyama blinked with confusion as he eyed his suddenly intertwined hands with the older male. Oikawa smirked as Karin huffed while she and her lover sat down on the table beside the two men.

"Is that so? When did you start dating? Yesterday?" Karin sneered.

"No. We started dating after you broke up with me." Oikawa retorted. The female clicked her tongue and held her lover's hand tightly before looking away.

The former lovers were keen to make the other feel inferior so what did Karin do? She acted sickeningly affectionate of her lover.

"Yui-chan, since you're tired from work, let's go get massage tomorrow, okay? I'll pay for everything." Karin said.

Oikawa knew that what the female said was bullcrap. Like she'd pay for something. In utter pettiness, Oikawa pulled Kageyama closer and whispered, "Just play along and act like we're dating."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and was about to say no until Oikawa said, "I'll buy you any food you want." Kageyama instantly nodded in agreement. Oikawa smirked wgen he realized that he could make a deal with the black-haired male after all. Pulling away, Oikawa smiled sweetly.

"Let's go to a hotel later." Oikawa winked causing Kageyama to send him an empty stare.

Karin heard what the brunette said so she gawked in disbelief. _"Disgusting! Are they talking about what they'll do to each other when they go to a hotel? Honestly, they're inside a restaurant where people are eating their pies or other foods and they'll talk about something private?! Have some decency!"_ Karin mused. She cleared her throat, catching the brunette's attention. She gave a fake smiled before saying, "It looks like you two are really affectionate of each other. That's great! But for me and Yui... we can't be as affectionate as you guys since we barely have time to see each other! I mean, we're working hard for our future! Oh! By the way, what's your job right now?"

Karin internally smirked. If she couldn't defeat the brunette when it came to sweetness, then she'd use her high-paying job as a tool of victory.

"Well, it's kind of lame," Oikawa humbled, "but I work in a big company as their HR specialist."

 _"He's an HR specialist? But that pays high! And he's only 28 years old, how did he climb to that position that fast?"_ Karin thought with shock.

 _"Hah! Take that! Do you think I'm just a salesman? Too bad! I'm so good at my job, I rose from HR assistant to HR specialist!"_ Oikawa thought with smug.

"Oh? Are you perhaps... the attractive HR specialist from Orion Association?" Yui asked as she recognized the brunette. Oikawa nodded and when she saw this, she immediately stood up and bowed.

"It's nice meeting you here, sir!" Yui exclaimed as she kept her head low in shame. "I didn't realize it was you earlier! I apologize for my girlfriend's attitude! Karin, say sorry!" she urged her lover to apologize, which shocked Karin to the core.

"I... he's your boss?" Karin muttered with uncertainty as she shakily stood up and bowed. "So-Sorry..." she murmured, making Oikawa smirk victoriously. Nothing felt more good than making others feel shameful. Meanwhile, Kageyama had enough of the brunette's pettiness and ate the food that was already placed in the table. He called for a waiter and once someone went near, he told his order.

"Can I get one pearl milk tea, shaved brussel sprout salad, beef wellington with pan fried potatoes and brown butter veggies tossed in taragon garlic vinegar, and... a black forest cake." Kageyama muttered without a single hesitation. The waiter stared at him unsurely.

"Uhm... excuse me for asking but... will you be the one paying for it?" the waiter queried. Kageyama shook his head and pointed at the brunette beside him.

"He'll pay for it." Kageyama said.

 

* * *

 

Hinata gave the cup of mochachino to his boss.

"What's this? Is this espresso?" Sato, the manager, asked as he took the cup. Hinata gulped before he blinked in confusion.

"Sir, you said that you wanted espresso earlier." Hinata said with certainty. Sato clicked his tongue as he eyed the ginger with a gleam of annoyance. "I told you to get me espresso! Not mochachino!" Sato exclaimed as he cussed under his breath while whining about how stupid the orange-haired male was for not getting his coffee right. Hinata clenched his hands and kept silent.

"What are you doing? Leave! Jesus... I'm stressed and you add up to it! Why can't you get the coffee I want? I told you clearly that I wanted es-pre-sso! Jesus Christ!" the manager ranted in frustration. Hinata nodded and murmured a small apology before bowing. After that, he left the manager's office. Hinata gently closed the door behind him and treaded away.

"He said mochachino. I didn't order it wrong. He really did say mochachino to me earlier... I didn't do anything bad..." Hinata murmured to keep his spirit up. Wiping his eyes, Hinata headed to the locker room to change clothes. Afterwards, he bid goodbye to his co-workers and went to his favorite place. The coffee shop in front of the mall he worked at. Hinata hummed a happy tune as he jogged to the restaurant. Once he was out of the mall he worked at, Hinata could see the lights inside the small café. Smiling softly, Hinata patiently waited for the traffic light to turn green. After a few seconds, the traffic lights went green and Hinata crossed the streets along with a few other people.

Upon reaching the café, Hinata immediately smelled the aroma of coffee that came from his favorite coffee shop and the freshly baked bread that was from the bakery next to the café. Hinata entered the coffee shop and the bell that was placed on the door rang, making a small yet sweet sound that resounded throughout the café. When it did, a female with a soft smile on her face glanced at the ginger and her small smile widened as she waved at him.

"Shouyo! You're here again! Did you deliver the mochachino to your boss?" she questioned. Hinata grunted before drawing near the lady behind the counter.

"He said he wanted espresso but he clearly told me that he wants mochachino earlier! He's so... argh! He stresses me out!" Hinata whined. The lady chuckled as she cleaned the counter.

"He scolded you again, huh? Your boss sucks!" she quipped. Hinata grinned before replying with, "He does suck, Akane-san."

Akane flashed a gentle beam before winking. The ginger blushed before looking away while rubbing the back of his neck. Hinata opened his mouth to say something until the sound of the bell rang and Hinata turned around in surprise.

"Shrimp! You're here, huh?" Kuroo grinned slyly before trotting towards Hinata. He leaned on the counter as his sly grin changed into a flirtatious smirk once he set his eyes on the lady behind the counter. Kuroo noticed the sharp stare Hinata sent him but he ignored it to say, "Akane, can you get me a ㅡ"

"Caffè americano? Got it." Akane interrupted before she started to prepare for the order. Kuroo leaned away from the counter and glanced at the glaring ginger beside him. Hinata had a grim expression plastered on his face, making the older male raise an eyebrow at the hostility he received from the usually sunny male.

"Why? Did something make you sad again? Let me guess, someone called you cute, didn't they?" Kuroo teased. Hinata gritted his teeth as he side-eyed the lady before looking back at Kuroo.

 _"Is he flirting with Akane-san? Why? Is he interested in her as well?"_ Hinata thought with annoyance. He knew that the female was pretty but it still irritated him how much attention Akane got. Hinata took a deep breath before shaking his head. He had a small pout that just appeared without him being aware of it.

"Kuroo-san... don't you like men?" Hinata suddenly asked. Kuroo stood still in stun before saying, "Yeah, why? Are you interested in asking me out?"

Hinata, who still had that naive attitude despite reaching adulthood, was confused. His straightforward personality caused him to say, without missing a beat, "Why will I ask you out? I'm not interested in you."

Kuroo didn't say anything back as he processed what the shorter male said. _"This brat... he's unexpectedly brutal."_ he thought as he cleared his throat. "I was just joking. No need to be rude." Kuroo said. Hinata hummed as he understood the joke. He chuckled sheepishly before apologizing. The black-haired male gazed at him with disbelief as he thought about the possibility of Hinata being low-key savage.

The sound of someone placing a cup on the countertops distracted the two men. Akane handed the coffee while Kuroo paid for it.

"Will the two of you be going home together? Shouyo told me he slept in your apartment earlier." Akane spoke gently. The two male nodded as they showed different expressions. While Kuroo seemed calm enough, Hinata had his cheeks brushed with the color pink. The older man scanned the ginger's actions and let out a small snort when he realized what that meant. After a few minutes of talking to each other, Hinata and Kuroo finally went home. Once the two were inside the car, Kuroo decided to bring his observations up.

"About Akane... you like her, don't you?" Kuroo raised the topic, catching Hinata off-guard.

"I... well..." Hinata struggled to speak as he felt his cheeks grow warmer with each attempt to say something.

"So that's why you're glaring at me earlier. You like her," said the older male as he pushed the brake when he saw the traffic light turn red. He glanced at Hinata and with the lights from the tall buildings that entered the car, he could see how flushed Hinata's cheeks were. Kuroo's foxy smirk dropped and he took a second to observe the ginger seated on the passenger's seat. Unsurely and nervously glancing at the male beside him, Hinata smiled foolishly.

"I like her."

Smiling with his eyes, Hinata felt his worries flush away once he told his feelings out loud.

"Wow... you look mad." Kuroo muttered and before Hinata could retort, he pushed the gas causing the ginger to lean back. Shocked at what he saw, the black-haired male shifted from second gear to third gear. So that was what a person, who liked someone, look like. Kuroo was stunned as he wondered if he ever looked like that to his friends when he dated before. He hoped he did. Liking someone made people look cute after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which couple will develop first? Guess which~~~
> 
> The baby's name is Shion but I'll let others call her Shio. Suga is tired so I wrote him like that, he'll soon be the same ole' savage in sooner chapters. I'll inform you about Kag's disease soon... probably next chapter if things go as plan and I don't lose sight of my goals. As for Kuroo and Hinata... no explanations needed here. (ㅇ ㅅ ㅇ)


	3. Little Bit Of Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group eats breakfast inside Sugawara's apartment, Kuroo is unsure of the path he's taking while Oikawa is forced to visit Kageyama's new job.

"You put the boom boom into my heart. You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts. Jitterbug into my brain, goes bang bang bang till my feet do the same." Hinata motioned for every words in the song as he snapped his fingers to the beat.

"But something's bugging me. Something ain't right! My best friend told me! Where you were last night! Left me sleeping, in my bed! I was dreaming, but I should've been with you instead!" Oikawa continued as Hinata tapped the table energetically. All of a sudden, Kuroo stood up dramatically as he loudly sang, "Wake me up before you go go, don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo! Wake me up before you go go, I don't want to miss it when you hit that high!"

Kageyama and Kenma watched the three as Sugawara smiled at the small performance. So how did it happen that the five men were inside Sugawara's apartment? Well, Sugawara himself invited the five men for breakfast as a thanks for taking care of Shion. Of course, the five men wanted free breakfast so they didn't hesitate to accept and went to Sugawara's apartment that was next to Kenma's room.

"Wake me up before you go go, 'cause I'm not planning on going solo! Wake me up before you go go. Take me dancing toniiight! I want to hit that hiiiiiiiigh!"

Sugawara placed the platter on the table as Kageyama and Kenma desperately ignored the singing trio. Hinata had  eyes closed as he danced with his arms, Oikawa shook his shoulders and tapped his foot, while Kuroo sang with vigor. Kageyama and Kenma were starting to wonder if they made the right decision to accept Sugawara's invitation.

"Stop singing and eat." Kageyama blurted out as he murmured a small thank you to Sugawara. The singing trio instantly halted and sat down as they helped with the food. Once they were all seated and were finally eating, an atmosphere of calmness surrounded the group.

Until Shion, from the baby chair, cried.

Without hesitating, Hinata placed a small slice of egg roll inside Shion's mouth, successfully stopping the child from crying.

"Is it okay for her to eat something solid?" Oikawa questioned as he took a spoonful of rice.

"She eats cereal already so it's fine." Sugawara brushed the worry away. He paused for a few seconds and felt a bit wary. Sugawara munched on a bread and kept musing about what he was supposed to say.

"You look nervous, Suga. Do you wanna say something?" Kuroo quickly caught on.

"Eh? Ah... actually, I have another favor to ask." Sugawara said after he downed a glass of water. The others paused and waited for him to say something. Sugawara took the pitcher, poured himself another glass of water, then downed it as he exhaled, clearly refreshed after drinking cool water. Staring at Kenma, Sugawara bravely said, "Can you take care of Shion again?"

Kenma looked at Kuroo to his left then Hinata to his right. Seeing that both were staring at him, Kenma sighed and gazed at the child on the baby chair. Shion sent a toothless smile as she tapped her hands on the table. Kenma then glanced at Sugawara, who smiled gently at him.

"I'm not exactly kind. I don't wanna take care of her." Kenma denied.

"What? Why do you not want to take care of Shio? She's so cute!" Oikawa lightly pinched the kid's cheek.

"Then you take care of her." Kenma countered to which Oikawa retorted with, "I would if I wasn't tasked to lecture a bunch of office workers."

Sugawara silently watched the conversation, hoping that the landlord would agree. Out of the blue, Kuroo clicked his tongue thrice because of disapproval. He stared at Sugawara before saying, "That's not how you do things when it's Kenma you're talking to. You shouldn't ask him because he'll always say no. What you need to do is just leave Shio in his doorstep and he'll be forced to deal with her. Pro tip, Suga." Kuroo raised his glass as if he was asking for a toast before taking a sip of water. Kenma swore that he was willing to leave and abandon breakfast to go back to bed and bury himself over his blanket.

"Well, if he doesn't want to then it's cool." Sugawara spoke calmly. Kenma was very glad that the topic was dropped.

And so, breakfast ended and the others started going to work. Kenma was left alone in his apartment and as he was about to play a game, a knock on the door was heard. Lazily standing up from the sofa, Kenma waddled to the door and opened it slowly, only to find Shion in a stroller with bags of necessities placed near it. Kenma eyed the girl with an empty eyes. Then, showing a sweet and tiny smile, Shion giggled. Knowing he had no choice, Kenma sighed before tugging the stroller inside and using his foot to pull the bag in his room.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo leaned on his seat as he stared at the ceiling.

"Kuroo-san, Dr. Jun wants to talk to you," said a female, making Kuroo sigh in exhaustion. He stood up and fixed his white coat before heading to the office of the doctor who called him. Upon entering, Kuroo was met with the usual stressed expression of Dr. Jun.

"Oi, come here. Now." Dr. Jun motioned as Kuroo gulped before walking up to the desk of the senior doctor. Once he was near the desk, Dr. Jun stood up, grabbed the folder and hit it in the younger male's head. Kuroo silently received the pain and looked down.

"Didn't I tell you to give Seto-san an Ativan and Haldol? Why did you only give him Ativan then?" Dr. Jun asked as he huffed with exasperation.

Kuroo grinned before saying, "I forgot." He received another hit in the head because of this.

"Do you think your mistake only affects you?! It affects the patient as well! You better be glad that a senior doctor decided to check up on Seto-san after you made that dumb mistake!" Dr. Jun said. He scanned the folder he held and saw that it was Kuroo's notes. He scanned it and flipped the pages before frowning. Kuroo clenched his hands and stood still as he waited for another hit from the older doctor.

"Kuroo, take a look at how much history you wrote," said the senior doctor as he handed the papers. Kuroo took it and read his notes. He didn't see anything wrong with it so why did the old man look pissed off?

"It's fine." Kuroo said as he looked at the older male. Dr. Jun scowled before taking a deep breath.

"Do you see how much notes you took? Are you an investigator? You're a resident doctor, not Sherlock Holmes! Don't take too much history! You wrote in your notes that the patient had a strong family history of bipolar disorder. Don't tell me you can't figure out that they're bipolar without looking at their family history? And why did you assume that the family's diagnosis is correct? So you can use it for your diagnosis as well?"

Kuroo eyed his shoes and stayed quiet. He kept his hands behind him and listened attentively.

"Listen kid. You're smart. You have the most potential among others but it's as if you're not serious with this."

Hearing that, Kuroo paused and took a second to register what the old man meant. He wasn't serious in being a doctor? What was that supposed to mean? Kuroo spent many years trying to become a doctor so why did he look like he wasn't keen with it?

"Do you understand?" Dr. Jun asked.

Kuroo nodded as he muttered a low yes. After that, he was excused and Kuroo left the office with a puzzled look glued on his face. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket so he answered it.

"Hey, what's up?" Kuroo answered.

"Kuroo! Are you free tonight? Let's go out and drink?" Bokuto cheerily replied, making the black-haired man snort a bit.

"Sorry, I can't go."

"Why? Are you still studying to become a doctor? I told you that you should've studied chemical engineering instead!"

"Yeah... I should've." Kuroo softly said as he observed his surrounding. Resident doctors marched around as if their life would shorten if they didn't reach their destination, senior doctors sighed with exhaustion and stress as they glanced at their watch to check the time, and some people were on their phone, like Kuroo, apologizing to the person on the other line because they were too busy to attend the party or to have a small fun with family and friends. Kuroo frowned as he tried to make sure of his decisions.

"Did I make a mistake? Should I have picked engineering instead?" Kuroo spoke, leaning on the wall as his eyes darted on the floor.

"Huh? I don't know. Don't ask me something that you could answer." Bokuto replied. The simple yet mindless answer made Kuroo smile before he pushed himself away from the wall and started heading to his next patient that he should evaluate.

"I'll hung up now. I'll talk to you later." Kuroo spoke with a hint of gloom. Bokuto, as usual, said goodbye in a lively manner before the call ended. Afterwards, Kuroo pushed his phone inside the pocket of his white coat. He could feel an emotion swirl inside of him but it wasn't difficult to figure out what it was nor was it complicated to explain. Kuroo was unsure of the path he was taking. He considered his parent's efforts to make him study as well as his own hardships to pass various exams but he could feel that he wasn't really focused on becoming a psychiatrist as much as he used to before. It was as if he was tub full of water only to be drained and left with a single drop of liquid. That droplet was none other than uncertainty.

Heaving a deep exhale, Kuroo ignored his confusion and went straight to the patient who was waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

"Dad, I have a job."

"Are you working as a cashier in a store like 8/11, like I told you?"

"I am."

"Good. Don't be stressed."

After that, Kageyama's father hung up. Kageyama himself stared at his phone and frowned before pushing it inside his pocket. He wouldn't be working as a cashier if his father didn't ask him to quit his job before. Clicking his tongue, Kageyama disliked that his father decided to make him stop working and stay with Oikawa Tooru instead so Kageyama wouldn't be stressed. It didn't make sense. How would he live if he didn't work? Where would he get money for food and other stuff? In fact, why did he have to live with the brunette just because the disease he received from his mother was slowly worsening?

Kageyama grunted and sat on the chair behind the counter. He folded his arms and waited for a customer.

 _"And now I'm stuck in this job instead of going to the university to teach."_ Kageyama thought. If he could internally groan, then he probably did it multiple times in his head.

Soon, the clock striked 1 P.M. and Kageyama was dozing on the counter. Unbeknownst to him, a worker from the huge building next to the small store came by to buy something, only for him to freeze in shock. Kageyama shifted and almost fell but luckily, he held his balance and groggily raised his head and opened his eyes. Once he did, he found Oikawa staring at him with disbelief.

"So you found a job?" Oikawa spitefully uttered before going to the fridge to take a bottle of energy drink out. He then grabbed a grocery-made lunchbox. With his chosen food, the brunette placed it on the counter and watched as the younger male scanned it. Kageyama said the price and Oikawa paid without a word but he was certainly feeling a bit smug for some unknown reason. Maybe it was the fact that Kageyama was inferior to him or the fact that he had a high-paying job than the other but whatever it was, Oikawa felt like a champion against Kageyama. Taking his food, Oikawa walked out of the store while humming a small tune of success.

Afterwards, the brunette marched back to his workplace and greeted every employee who bowed to him. The feeling of being superior surely felt good, Oikawa thought.

Oikawa soon reached his office and started working again. He did a bunch of paperwork and would sometimes converse with other employees who entered because he called them to talk about their behavior while working. Overall, Oikawa was very glad to be in a high-paying job at such a young age. Who knew that he didn't need to be a doctor to have an annual salary of 7 million yen. What a good way to live.

As he rested for a bit, Oikawa spotted his phone screen lighting up. He took it and checked the caller and when he saw Kageyama's name, he felt puzzled but he answered the call nonetheless.

"What?" Oikawa coldly greeted.

"Oikawa-san... what do I do? I think I killed a man..."

The brunette gawked as he leaned forward and listened carefully. He took some time to calm himself before saying, "What? I didn't you hear you well."

"Oikawa-san, there was a man who entered the store and got angry at nothing. Then... I somehow accidentally hit his head with a bottle." Kageyama said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Oikawa groaned as he pondered about how the hell a person could accidentally hit another person's head with a bottle. Clutching his head, Oikawa wanted to lay on the floor and do nothing but just ignore Kageyama's ridiculous statement.

"Ah. Is that so? Okay cool. Go fix it on your own." Oikawa spoke with an apathetic voice.

"Okay." Kageyama answered. Oikawa ended the call after. He leaned on his seat and sighed. He wondered how Kageyama messed up then he slapped his cheeks and told himself to forget about the younger man's stupid mistake but how did Kageyama make such a dumb move? Oikawa groaned and started doing his paperwork. As he did, he found himself thinking about the company's mission and vision, various people he needed to talk to, how to improve employee's motivation, and how the hell did Kageyama break a goddamn bottle on a damn stranger's head then say it was a goddamn accident?

 _"Fuck it! I'm too curious right now! I need to see what the heck he did."_ Oikawa thought as he stood up and fixed his things. He hurriedly did the process of asking to leave early because of an emergency and after that, he was finally able to leave work and rush to the small store beside his workplace.

Hurriedly shoving the door open, Oikawa witnessed a man on the ground while Kageyama stayed still behind the counter.

"Tobio-chan... what the hell?" Oikawa uttered in utter stun. Kageyama frowned and looked away in shame. The brunette slowly trotted towards the black-haired male as he kept his eyes on the stranger on the ground. Once he was near Kageyama, he glared at the younger male.

"What did you do?" Oikawa said.

"He was drunk and asked for me to buy him a beer then when I said no, he asked me to hit his head with a bottle because if I didn't, he'd steal something." Kageyama answered. Oikawa grunted and rubbed his temples.

Oikawa opened his mouth to say something when the door to the shop opened and it scared both Oikawa and Kageyama.

"Oh my god! There's a man on the floor!" the potential customer exclaimed. Oikawa gulped in nervousness. If he didn't do anything, he might get Kageyama arrested because of assault so what did he do?

"What? Where? I don't see any man!" Oikawa faked a gasp.

"What are you talking about?! He's right there!" the female pointed at the stranger on the ground before she gasped again then said, "He's bleeding!"

Oikawa covered his mouth before saying, "Ohhh, that one. That's just a statue!"

The customer gaped at the brunette while Kageyama eyed Oikawa with bafflement.

"That's a hyper-realistic statue an art student left here. He'll take it back later! Does it look real?" Oikawa faked a chuckle as he desperately hoped that the woman believed it. He observed the lady and when he saw that she looked a bit relieved, Oikawa felt at ease.

"So it isn't alive?" the lady asked.

"Of course, it isn't! If it was, we'd be in panic right now, right, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa forced a smile then looked at Kageyama and urged him to act normal. Kageyama glanced at the customer before nodding fervently. Having seen this, the lady sighed and went on to buy what she needed. Afterwards, she paid and left the scene, leaving Oikawa and Kageyama clueless on what they should do.

Oikawa approached the stranger on the ground and was about to wake him up when another male customer entered the store. Kageyama silently cussed while the brunette gulped before glaring at the stranger.

"Dad! I told you to stop drinking!" Oikawa acted as he slung the man's arm over his shoulder before pushing him up. The customer looked at Oikawa weirdly before suggesting, "Uh... do you wanna call the ambulance?"

"No! He's alright! He just fainted, that's all!" Oikawa aggressively denied.

"But... there's blood on his head," said the male customer.

"It's just ketchup! He likes smearing ketchup over his head when he's drunk!" Oikawa lied. The customer unsurely nodded before taking then paying for his food. The brunette sighed in relief as he placed the unconscious old man on the chair. Kageyama glanced at the brunette before sweeping the floor and wiping the red liquid away. When the scene became clear of any trouble, Oikawa plopped down the chair in front of the unconscious old man and covered his face with his hands.

Now what?

 

* * *

 

"You're lucky your manager's kind. He'll let you off this time." Oikawa spoke as he uncapped a bottle of flavored water and downed it. Kageyama nodded and hummed in response as he wordlessly trailed behind the older male. After the whole scenario was cleared and the manager understood it and let them off, the two male decided to go back to the apartment to leave all the stress and nervousness behind.

Oikawa twisted the cap back on and scanned for a nearby trashcan. He saw one and he immediately went to throw the empty bottle inside. He took a glance at Kageyama and saw that the younger male stopped walking and was staring at the ground. The brunette clicked his tongue as he caught on to what was happening. Kageyama's eyes were acting bad again.

"If you don't walk, I'm leaving you behind." Oikawa said, standing meters away from Kageyama. He didn't move and waited for the younger male to reach him. Kageyama slowly waddled towards the brunette and even though he couldn't see properly at the moment, he could at least recognize shapes and if he was walking in the sidewalk or not. After all, his eyes didn't completely lose vision, his central vision just became distorted, making it hard to walk without the possibility of bumping with anyone.

While Kageyama warily prodded, Oikawa quietly kept watch. The brown-haired male wasn't in front of Kageyama, neither was he behind the black-haired male. The brunette, as much as he didn't like it, walked beside Kageyama while hoping that the younger male wouldn't notice Oikawa walking side to side with him like they were a pair of friends. He kept his eyes ahead and let the man beside him walk but when he paused for a bit, Oikawa halted as well.

"I'm really leaving you behind if you don't walk." Oikawa wanted again. Kageyama frowned before walking forward. He tried keeping his vision straight ahead but when the middle of his sight was a mess, he couldn't help but look from side to side. After blinking, Kageyama found that his central vision returned. He furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't see a brunette then he looked to his left. When he saw no one, he looked to his right. He spotted Oikawa walking beside him, hands pushed inside his pockets and eyes focused in front. Out of the blue, Oikawa's attention went to him.

The brown-haired male frowned before saying, "I just slowed down. I wasn't intending on walking side to side with you. Stop assuming."

"I didn't say anything though." Kageyama countered.

Oikawa bit his tongue before staring pointedly at the male. "Shut up. Don't speak anymore or I'm running away from you," warned Oikawa. Kageyama nodded and looked away to avoid another argument. The two men went silent again until the black-haired male unexpectedly tripped. Oikawa impulsively grabbed Kageyama's wrist as he pulled the younger man back to his feet. Afterwards, Kageyama muttered a small thank you.

"Jesus Christ... you're more annoying, now that you're visually impaired." Oikawa pushed his hair away, making his fringe separate and show a bit of forehead. Lending his hand, Oikawa said, "Here."

Kageyama eyed the hand before giving a clap back. Oikawa gawked as he looked away and forced himself not to laugh out loud because he was in public. The brunette's shoulders shook and after a few seconds, he turned around and grabbed Kageyama's wrist for the second time.

"Don't say anything and just keep walking," said Oikawa as he led the way with Kageyama staring at him with disbelief and puzzlement. Unbelievable, he thought.

 _"Tobio-chan is so stupid.... why did he give me a clap back when I wasn't asking for one? What an idiot."_ Oikawa thought, a small smile of amusement plastered on his face as his grip on Kageyama's wrist tightened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Kageyama was a university teacher before and his father decided to make him stop working to not stress Kags out.
> 
> Kenma will now take care of Shio. Kuroo is two years away from becoming a psychiatrist. I'm finally starting to write Oikawa warming up to Kags. But I still haven't clarified what disease Kags has so maybe next chapter??? Sorry, please wait for an explanation :"(
> 
> BTW, the song on the breakfast scene is Wake Me Up Before You Go Go by wham. I love songs from 80s to 90s so expect lots of classic songs. Also, Ativan and Haldol is real. If you're curious then you can search it in the net and yes, too much history taking of a patient is bad. Psychiatrist should listen to the patient first then write notes after (or at least that's what my nurse aunt told me). If you see something wrong here, please don't hesitate to tell me. I accept constructive criticism.
> 
> Aaaaaaaaand, Oikawa is warming up to Kags! YaaAAaay~~~ \\(•ㅇ•)/


	4. Unexpected Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's acting weird, Kageyama witnesses Oikawa act petty, and an accident occurs.

Something incredibly unbelievable happened to Hinata, or more like, Hinata heard something incredibly unbelievable yesterday.

As he munched on his food, Hinata stared at nothing and kept silent. The uncharacteristic manner the ginger had unnerved the others as they eyed Hinata with suspicion. Kenma kept his gaze on Hinata and waited for him to notice that he was being stared at. Kuroo took a sip of his water while eyeing Hinata warily. Oikawa swallowed his food and raised an eyebrow. Sugawara looked at Hinata for a second before feeding Shion a tiny slice of bread. Kageyama glared at the shortest male in the group as he took a spoonful of rice. While the group looked at him, Hinata kept eating mindlessly until Shion accidentally toppled his glass of water, causing it to spill on the ginger's pants.

Just when the others thought that Hinata would flinch and do something Hinata-like, the ginger simply eyed his lap before glancing at Shion with a soft smile.

"Pouring water on people is bad. Don't do it again Shio." Hinata softly lectured as he gently pinched the girl's cheek.

"What's wrong with you?" Kageyama asked.

"Huh? What's wrong with me? Well... uh..." Hinata chuckled lamely before adding, "Nothing. I was just curious about B ㅡ I mean, singing!"

Hinata then dramatically raised his spoon near his mouth so he could act like he had a microphone.

"No New Year's Day, to ce-lebrate.... No chooocolate covered candy hearts to give away! No first of spriiiiiiiiing! No song to sing. In fact, here's just another ordinary day!" Hinata snapped his fingers as he bopped his head to his own beat. "No April rain. No flowers bloom! No we-dding Saturday within the month of June. But what it iiii-ii-iiis, is something true. Made up of these three words that I must say to you!" Hinata took a deep breath before he raised his spoon in the air.

"I just called, to saaay I love youuuu," Hinata pointed at Kageyama with his spoon.

"I just called, to say how much I caaaare!" Hinata gazed at Kenma passionately.

"I just called, to say I looove you!" he then grabbed Oikawa's shoulder and made the brunette face him before singing, "And I mean it from the bo-ttom of my heart."

Hinata then hummed the rest of the songs and clapped his hands as he pretended like he was a good singer. Kageyama had enough of the ginger's singing, Kenma wondered what Hinata did to act weird, while Oikawa pondered about when the ginger male would let go of his shoulder so he could eat. Sugawara snickered as he ignored Hinata's song.

"No summer's high... No warm July... No haaarvest moon to light one te-eh-ender August night... No autumn breeeeee-eh-eh-eze! No falling lea ㅡ"

"Shut up, you dumbass!" Kageyama shouted as he exasperatedly munched on rice. Hinata hissed at him before returning to eating. The ginger then hummed the song as he ate his food peacefully, without interrupting or annoying anyone with his singing. After everyone finished eating breakfast at Sugawara's apartment, the group started going to work and as usual, Kenma was left with the child. Kageyama and Oikawa went together, Sugawara separated with the group, while Hinata and Kuroo went to the parking lot so they could use the medical student's car.

As the two men marched to the parking lot, Hinata looked very anxious. This piqued Kuroo's attention but he kept silent. The two were finally approaching Kuroo's car until Kuroo himself stopped and faced Hinata.

"What's up with you?" Kuroo queried. The ginger looked away before flashing the usual cheery smile that he had. Kuroo folded his arms and took a step back to create more distance between him and the shorter male. All of a sudden, Hinata said, "I'm glad I'm with you."

Kuroo froze. He took another step back as he huffed in stun. He sent a smirk even though he was still surprised because of the unexpected statement he heard.

"Say that again, but slowly." Kuroo demanded. Hinata nodded before he uttered, "I'm. Glad. I'm. With. Yo ㅡ"

"I'm sorry. I'm not interested in you." Kuroo didn't waste any time to reject Hinata, who raised an eyebrow.

"What? What do you mean?" Hinata asked awkwardly.

"You're a good kid but," Kuroo paused as he covered his eyes and feigned crying. "I only see you as a friend." he added. Hinata gawked at him before blurting out, "I don't like you. I was just saying how happy I am that I'm with you. As a friend."

Kuroo lowered his hand and eyes the ginger with suspicion. He clicked his tongue thrice before pulling the ginger into a headlock.

"You scared me, you know! I thought you fell for my kind and charming attitude and I was worried that you'd get hurt if I rejected you. Don't make a bold statement like that again." Kuroo firmly placed Hinata in a headlock and ignored the younger man's exclaims of pain as he tried to wiggle away from the older male.

"It hurts! Ow! Let go! Why do you keep putting me in a headlock?! Do you like choking me so..." Hinata paused when he noticed the word choking. Kuroo glanced down at the smaller male and raised an eyebrow before asking, "What?"

Hinata gulped and looked up at the black-haired male with seriousness.

"Isn't choking someone.... a kink?" Hinata asked. Hearing this from the seemingly-innocent man made Kuroo nervous somehow. Hinata eyed the older male earnestly as he patiently waited for an answer. Kuroo gulped and loosened his hold on the younger male before heading to his car, completely ignoring what the ginger asked until his hand suddenly got grabbed. Unsurely looking behind him, Kuroo found Hinata's passionate eyes.

 _"Why does he look passionate? He's too vanilla to find out about kinks and fetishes."_ Kuroo mused as he had an internal struggle with himself.

"You have to answer me... choking is a kink, right?" Hinata asked again.

"Why do you wanna know?" Kuroo responded before he gasped in realization. "Don't tell me.... I made you realize what kink you're into?" he asked, making sure that he kept his voice low. Hinata gawked at him before he fervently shook his head in denial. Taking a deep breath, Hinata uttered, "No! It's just.... yesterday, when I went to Akane-san to talk to her, our conversation ended up going to B-B-BDSM...."

"I knew it. A lady that innocent and sweet is too suspicious." Kuroo nodded in consideration as he crossed his arms. He gazed at the orange-haired male before asking what else he had in mind. Hinata winced and looked away in shame.

"What else?" Kuroo spoke with a hint of mischief.

Hinata stared at the ground before saying in a hushed tone, "She said she might be into it."

Kuroo felt his amusement rise as he snickered. He inhaled and looked away from the ginger before exhaling so he could calm himself. What an entertaining day today was turning out. Kuroo smirked and waited for another statement from Hinata since it seemed like he wanted to say something else. Leaning on his car, Kuroo kept silent and eyed the shorter male with anticipation. Hinata could see that the older male was waiting so he composed himself and tried to stay normal instead of blushing madly. Taking another deep breaths, the younger male finally relaxed.

"Teach me all about BDSM."

With those words, Kuroo's eyes widened before he burst out laughing. He held his stomach and chortled as loud as he could. Hinata went red once again as he gave another involuntary pout.

"I... hah... what did you say? Teach you? Hah..." Kuroo tried to make himself stop laughing as he huffed and puffed. He regained composure before gazing at Hinata with a sly grin then blurting out, "I don't want to."

"Huh? No! You have to tell me all about it! It's my only way to impress the person I like!" Hinata exclaimed.

"No, shrimpy. Drop the topic," said Kuroo.

"Kuroo-san, please!" Hinata begged.

"Do you want me to get hunted down by Kageyama and Sugawara?"

"Why would they hunt you?"

"You underestimate your friend's protectiveness."

"It doesn't matter anymore! I'll do anything as long as you teach me!"

Kuroo paused. He recalled something from before so he pulled his phone out and said, "Beg cutely for it then maybe I'll consider and when I say cute, I mean really cute."

Hinata's mouth went ajar before he clenched his hands. He eyed the phone that Kuroo waved in front of him then covered his face. Of all things he would do to impress the person he liked, Hinata never expected any of these. Learning fetishes, kinks and other sexual stuff, saying words he never used before, and begging; it was all the topics Hinata avoided before but look where he was now? Trying to learn all of it. So with his pride lowered, Hinata readied himself for the most humiliating thing he would be doing in his 26th year of living as a normal human being. Huffing and puffing while shaking his shoulders, Hinata showed a pout.

"For Shouyo to impwess the person he wikes, pwease help him learn naughty stuff! Pweaaaaase? If you don't, he'll be sad and cry! Hmph, hmph!"

Kuroo stopped the recording before saying, "And cut! That was nice! I'll be going to work now! See you later, shrimpy!"

Hinata was immobilized on his position as he watched Kuroo run to his car and lock the doors on him. The ginger saw the older male waving bye to him before driving away. Honestly, Hinata just gave out free blackmail material against himself, didn't he?

 

* * *

 

There was one person Oikawa would always see bullying a certain black-haired male. Oikawa didn't do anything but silently watch as the black-haired male stubbornly apologize for a mistake he didn't even commit.

Kageyama disliked this one lady who cussed at him just because she was stressed. It wasn't like Kageyama could do something though. Arguing with a customer was similar to asking to be fired. So Kageyama quietly withstand the curse words thrown at him even if he was really mad, like that one time when the lady entered the store and while she was paying for her foods, she thoughtlessly threw a tissue on the floor. Kageyama recalled telling the woman to not throw tissue and pick the trash up but what she said back still irritated Kageyama till now.

_"I'm a customer and you're just a part-timer. Don't ask me to clean because that's your job. What? You don't agree? If you don't want to be inferior, then you should've done everything to make yourself better than everyone. You're just a lazy person demanding priority, aren't you?"_

Did she look down on part-timers? Did she think that Kageyama didn't work hard and was just a couch potato who wanted to be prioritized despite not doing anything to make themselves better? Just remembering it angered Kageyama but guess who else was angry? Oikawa was. The brunette was apparently there at that moment when it happened.

Then one day, Oikawa was able to see the lady inside the store again. Having one thought in mind, the brunette entered and pretended to buy some things. He carefully observed the woman and when she threw the cash instead of kindly placing it on the counter, Oikawa clicked his tongue. He stalked the lady and found out that she owned a restaurant. Oikawa eyed the place and smirked when he realized what he needed to do. He called a co-worker and told them that he'd probably wouldn't be coming back because there was another emergency. Despite his co-worker's protests, the brunette hung up and pushed his phone inside his pocket. He went back to Kageyama and entered the store in a grandiose manner as he displayed a smug expression. Kageyama felt an urge to say something about how annoying the older male looked but he held back his words in order to prevent an argument from erupting.

"Tobio-chan, guess what I found?" Oikawa questioned.

"I don't know," was Kageyama's quick answer. Oikawa scoffed at how plain and boring Kageyama's response was before finally replying with, "I followed that lady who kept bullying you and I found out that she owns a restaurant."

Kageyama's eyebrows knitted together. "You followed her? That's... kind of petty." Kageyama muttered with uncertainty, hoping that he wouldn't cause another fight.

"And who else is petty? That girl! Let's check out who's more petty between us! Come on, we're going to her restaurant!" Oikawa exclaimed, determined to take a visit to the bully's place.

"I can't go. I'm a part-timer here," said Kageyama as he glanced at the clocked. He saw the time and realized that the next part-timer was about be there. And just like that, the next part-timer entered the shop and greeted the two men. Oikawa sent Kageyama a look that said "told-you-so" as he motioned to leave. Kageyama frowned as he realized that he had no choice but to follow the man of pettiness.

Afterwards, the two men headed to the bully's restaurant and they saw that it looked pretty good. The woman certainly had a huge amount of money but Oikawa had a gut feeling that he was more rich than the old lady. And so, they went inside and seated near the cashier. The brunette narrowed his eyes and searched for the lady then when he found her, he smirked.

"Excuse me!" Oikawa called out. Kageyama knew that the older male had another immature plan but he just let it happen and focused on the food he hopes he'd be getting.

"Yes?" the bully approached the two men and immediately, Kageyama paused.

"Can you grill meat for us?" Oikawa queried with a sweet smile.

The lady sent a smile before saying, "Of course! Please wait fo ㅡ"

"No! I want the meat to be grilled in our table? You can do that, right?" Oikawa asked, his prideful smile painfully obvious as he crossed his legs. He scanned the lady's face and took note of the tiny glint of annoyance that appeared in the lady's eyes. Kageyama looked away since he didn't want to be involved with whatever petty idea Oikawa thought of.

"Uhm... sure. Please wait for a while," said the bully.

"By the way, I want you to grill it for us." Oikawa said as he leaned on his seat and pulled his phone out. Right now, the brunette truly looked like a self-entitled brat especially with his demands, tone of voice and overconfident grin glued on his face. Soon enough, the lady was finally grilling meat on the table and while Kageyama was eager to eat, Oikawa had something else in mind.

With the smoke from the grill, Oikawa scrunched and covered his nose.

"Yuck! How much smoke do you want to give to me? Do I look like I ordered for dirty air? I clearly said I wanted grilled meat, not smoke!" Oikawa whined.

The lady had enough of the immaturity so she glared at the brunette before exclaiming, "Hey!"

Kageyama darted his eyes away from the meat and towards the lady. Oikawa faked a gasp as he leaned closer to the younger male.

"Did you hear that, Tobio-chan? She said 'hey' to us... She spoke rudely to her customers!" Oikawa cried. Kageyama gulped and nodded as he looked at the lady. Seeing her confused and kind of nervous felt a bit rewarding.

"Unbelievable! Speaking rudely to customers? To me? What happened to customer's first? Honestly, I'm a customer and you're just the owner of this place. Why are you talking rudely to me? Apologize and bow!" Oikawa raised an eyebrow. He saw the irked expression of the female so he huffed and added, "What? You don't agree? If you don't want to be inferior, then you should've done everything to make yourself better than everyone. You're just a manager demanding priority, aren't you? Maybe, you should've became a doctor instead so you wouldn't be talked down by customers?"

Kageyama gaped at the brunette. That was the exact words the female told him.

"I'm so sorry, sir," the lady bowed.

Oikawa scoffed and glanced at Kageyama. "Say sorry to him, too. You kept bullying him, didn't you?" Oikawa muttered. The lady looked at the black-haired male before frowning. She hesitated but apologized anyway. Kageyama accepted the apology.

"Just because you're a customer doesn't mean you can speak lowly of this person. He eats three plates of rice everyday, drinks 8 glasses of water and tries to live properly like you so if I see you bullying him again, I'll make sure you regret it." Oikawa stood up and slammed his payment for food down the table. He looked at Kageyama and motioned him to stand up. Afterwards, the two walked out of the restaurant.

As they marched away from the restaurant, Kageyama kept silent. Oikawa noticed this so he faced Kageyama and crossed his arms.

"You're not as annoying as you were before but you're too quiet and it's creeping me out. Say something if you have a problem with me." Oikawa blurted out. He waited for a few seconds and when he received no response, he said, "Come on, spit it out."

Kageyama pulled his wallet out and took all of the cash inside it. He then handed it to the brunette.

"It's payment for making me stay in your apartment." Kageyama said. Oikawa gazed at the cash and saw that it was a fairly thick stack of money. He took it and counted how much it was. Twenty pieces of ¥1000, four pieces of ¥5000 and two pieces of ¥10,000. Exactly ¥60,000 in amount. Oikawa smiled and looked at the younger male in front of him. He didn't say another word and merely walked ahead with Kageyama trailing behind him. Oikawa didn't say where they'd go so when Kageyama saw that they were at a clothing store, he was in utter puzzlement.

"Use this money to buy yourself clothes." Oikawa handed the ¥60,000 back to Kageyama.

"Why?" Kageyama replied.

Without warning, Oikawa just blurted out, "You're gonna teach again."

Kageyama's eyes widened as a result then he said, "What are you talking about? Dad doesn't want me to teach anymore."

Oikawa gazed at him with disgust as he responded, "You're an adult now. You can do whatever you want. If you're gonna be blind then why not do whatever you want to do before you stop seeing the world? God, Tobio-chan... you're so hopeless."

"I'm not." Kageyama gritted his teeth.

"Then prove it. Do whatever you like to do and ignore your parents. Besides, it isn't like you'll completely be blind if you worked anyway. Macular degeneration doesn't make you have total blindness, right?" Oikawa uttered as he picked clothes he liked.

"How did you know? Did you search what it is?" Kageyama asked. Oikawa paused before he huffed in pride then exclaimed, "I was curious! Don't assume anything!"

Kageyama blinked and looked at the cash in his hands. If he used the money he saved to pay the brunette just so he could buy himself a new set of clothes, then Kageyama wouldn't be able to back out anymore. He would need to seriously try and go back to teaching. Confused and troubled, Kageyama frowned.

"I... only have a father..... So don't say parents because I only have a father." Kageyama suddenly uttered, hoping that he could just go back and leave the clothing store so he wouldn't be tempted to try and disobey his father.

"So? Are you gonna listen to your dad right now? Even my dad would let me do whatever I want if he knows I'll be blind soon." Oikawa retorted, ignoring what the black-haired male said to avoid depressing topics. He looked at the younger male and when he saw the same expression Kageyama used to have when he was in middle school, the brunette blinked.

"You're looking at me the same way you looked at me when we were in middle school. What? Do you admire me again?" Oikawa quipped, grinning arrogantly all the while.

Kageyama gave an uncharacteristic smile as he answered, "Yes. I admire you."

The brunette choked on nothing when he heard that. He felt his cheeks heat up a little as he puffed his chest out.

"O-Of course! I'm attractive, hard-working, intelligent, and financially stable, it's obvious that you'll admire me!" Oikawa boasted. He glanced at Kageyama and noticed the small and unusual smile on his face.

"Just pick your clothes! Stop being stupid!" Oikawa snapped, clearly flustered by what he heard and saw. He turned around as he put a hand on his mouth. He should not be seen smiling at Kageyama. That was beyond unusual, if Oikawa thought so.

 _"What the hell... I'm going crazy. Me? Smiling because of someone as un-cute as Tobio-chan?_ _That's ridiculous!"_ Oikawa mused internally. He bit his lower lip and took a sneaky glance at Kageyama. Slowly, the brunette snorted before showing a soft smile. Oikawa then grunted before slapping his mouth for grinning.

 

* * *

 

Inside Sugawara's apartment, Oikawa tapped his foot while Hinata and Sugawara held the microphone for him.

"Wow. Fantastic baby, dance! Whoa oh!" The brunette sang as him, Hinata and Sugawara started dancing. The three people watching them from the couch were Kenma, Kageyama and Kuroo. Sniggering at the ridiculousness of the three dancing men, Kuroo pulled his phone out.

"Why aren't you dancing with them?" Kenma asked, puzzled as to why his childhood friend wasn't joining the sudden dance party. Kuroo smirked and took a deep breath before confessing, "I took a funny video of shrimpy earlier!"

The three dancing men halted as Kenma and Kageyama stared at Kuroo with narrowed eyes. The medical student grinned mischievously before standing up. Hinata rushed to take the phone away but since Kuroo was obviously taller, the ginger failed. Oikawa loomed near Kuroo and yanked the phone away as he scanned the gallery for the latest captured video. Kageyama, Kenma and Sugawara went closer to the brunette and together, the four men watched the video of Hinata.

_"For Shouyo to impwess the person he wikes, pwease help him learn naughty stuff! Pweaaaaase? If you don't, he'll be sad and cry! Hmph, hmph!"_

Kageyama and Kenma frowned while Oikawa and Sugawara snorted. The ashen-haired male kept chuckling until he realized one thing. Hinata wanted to learn naughty things.

"Kuroo, did you teach him any?" Sugawara interrogated. When Kuroo shook his head, the gray-haired man sighed in relief. Meanwhile, Kageyama sent a sharp stare towards the person who took the video. Kuroo noticed this so he gulped and whistled while looking at anything except Kageyama.

"Delete it! Delete the video now!" yelled Hinata as he ran to take the phone. Oikawa raised his hand and tiptoed so he could add an inch to his height just to prevent Hinata from yanking the phone away. The brunette returned the phone to the owner and once Kuroo received it, he smiled playfully before saying, "I'm gonna post this on Twit ㅡ"

"You better not!" Hinata interrupted.

Even though he had no intentions on posting it on social media, Kuroo pressed the share button but before he could go back to the home screen, the ginger snatched the phone from his hands. Kuroo paused as Hinata hurriedly tried to delete the video but when he saw that the video was on the process of being uploaded, he froze. The others eyed the ginger with a soulless expression until Hinata dropped on the floor and let the phone lay on the ground. At this rate, Hinata didn't care if Kuroo was older than him. He needed to say what he had in mind or he'd explode.

Gazing at the medical student, Hinata blurted out, "Do you wanna die?"

Kuroo took one step back but when the orange-haired male pushed himself up, Kuroo dashed to the bathroom and hurriedly locked the door. Hinata aggressively chased after the older male, only to find that the door was locked.

"Open this door! Open it now! I'll make sure you regret posting my video online!" Hinata slammed his fist on the door.

Sugawara hoped that his bathroom's door wouldn't break and Shion wouldn't wake up, Kenma simply went back to playing video game, Kageyama clicked his tongue in disapproval while Oikawa started pondering why he was hanging out with these people.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was I just called to say I love you by Stevie Wonder :)
> 
> If you're curious about the sudden question Hinata asked, then here's an explanation: the girl Hinata likes is interested in BDSM and he wants to learn. I know this is supposed to be lighthearted and sin-free but fret not! This won't turn r-18! No smut here!
> 
> And I said the name of Kag's disease! It's Macular degeneration! And yes, Kageyama doesn't have a mother here! Please bear with it~~~ Then there's Oikawa... his unlikely fondness of Kags is finally starting to appear and I'm liking it! Do you think they'll hook up instantly???
> 
> Anyway, hope you this chapter made you smile (ㅇㅅㅇ)


	5. This Is Kinda Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has the usual breakfast in Sugawara's apartment but an argument makes Sugawara act unusual. Oikawa freaks out about something and it affects Kageyama. Hinata unexpectedly brings a rope and Kuroo's forced to suffer.

"Did you delete it?"

"I did."

Hinata sighed in relief. He downed a glass of water after. Sugawara displayed a tiny grin as he took a bite of sausage.

Kuroo suddenly said, "Before I deleted it, Akane commented and said that you were cute."

Hinata choked and slapped his chest. He gawked at the older male before a sunny smile played on his lips. His cheeks went pink as he hummed a tiny yet happy tune. Oikawa noticed this so he poked fun at it. Kageyama ignored the others and kept eating while Kenma played his PS Vita, which Kuroo snatched away before scolding Kenma to eat first.

"So, shrimpy wanted to learn naughty stuffs because the girl he likes is interested in it?" Oikawa asked, a teasing smile glued on his lips as he spoke. Hinata munched on his food with aggression as a result. Kageyama glanced at the orange-haired man before nonchalantly saying, "Why are you trying to impress her? It's not like you'll get married."

Hinata glowered at the male before countering with, "How do you know I wouldn't get married?!"

Kageyama paused and eyed the air before finally uttering, "I can feel it."

"What?! How can you feel that?! Are you a fortune teller now?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I just can. Shut up," said Kageyama while taking a piece of sausage from Oikawa's plate. The brunette gaped at him before he pulled his plate away and took the sausage Kageyama stole from him. Soon, Oikawa and Kageyama were glaring at each other as they fought for the piece of food. Sugawara sighed as he took the meat and placed it on the brunette's platter before putting another sausage on Kageyama's plate. The two men stopped staring daggers at each other before proceeding to eat their breakfast. The gray-haired male pondered if he made the right decision to make the group eat breakfast every morning in his apartment.

"Sugawara-san."

After hearing that, Sugawara turned to Kenma and asked why.

"Shio's crying." Kenma informed making Sugawara instantly stand up as he dashed to his room. Hinata eyed the gray-haired male with astonishment before he muttered, "Sugawara-san seems mature, isn't he? It would be nice if he gets married. He can have someone take care of Shio."

"Why would he need to get married? Sugawara-san's fine on his own." Kageyama argued.

"What? Of course not! Everybody needs a helping hand!" Hinata beamed.

"The only one who needs a helping hand is you," said Kageyama as he grabbed his glass of water. The ginger shot him a grim gaze before saying something back. Oikawa groaned in irritation then said, "Would you two stop fighting so early in the morning? God... my head hurts..."

The brunette massaged his temples before drinking water again. Kageyama sent him a look of exasperation as he said, "It's your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Oikawa scowled.

"I told you not to drink alcohol last night but you still went out to buy three bottles." Kageyama retorted. The brunette paused and bit his tongue.

"Well... I was stressed!" Oikawa exclaimed. Kageyama gave him a frustrated look. As if Kageyama wasn't stressed as well. He lived with an immature and petty brunette who was too prideful, so the irritation and frustration Kageyama received was equivalent to a mother who had three kids who refused to listen to her.

"Wow! Look at Kageyama acting like a stressed wife who gave birth to seven kids while scolding her alcoholic husband! Oikawa, don't stress your wife out!" Kuroo sneered, causing Oikawa to angrily chuck his disposable chopstick at his face. Kuroo huffed with disbelief as he rubbed his forehead that was hit by the chopstick.

"Did you just throw your chopstick at me?" Kuroo questioned.

"Shut up. If you don't, shrimpy and I will make you." Oikawa threatened.

"Why would Hinata team up with you against me? I've been friends with him for ten years so if there's anyone he'll team up with, it's me!" Kuroo argued.

"Shut your mouth! Do you think Shou-chan will team up with you after what you did last night?!"

"Shou-chan?! When... You just... wow! You called him Shou-chan as if you're close."

"He _allowed_ me to!"

Hinata, Kenma and Kageyama eyed the two older men. Most of the time, it was Kageyama and Hinata who were fighting but at times like these, Oikawa and Kuroo's argument were often more loud and ridiculous. Maybe it was because both of them were petty (or mentally unstable). Whatever reason for it, the three younger males were sure that they didn't want to grow up like Oikawa nor Kuroo. They wanted to be sane after all.

As the two older men fought, Sugawara went out of his room with an annoyed look. He saw Kuroo and Oikawa then he frowned.

"Are you two fighting in front of food?!" Sugawara glared.

Oikawa and Kuroo halted while the three younger males paused on eating. They all glanced at the gray-haired male and spotted how irritated Sugawara looked. Simultaneously, the group gulped.

"If it isn't Kageyama and Hinata fighting, then it's Oikawa and Kuroo! Why are you guys always arguing, do you not respect the presence of food served on the table?! Do you guys wanna kill each other?! If so, then I'll happily lend you the knife I use for cooking!"

The five men were speechless. Sugawara was really angry at them right now. That said a lot on their attitude. They must've been too childish.

Oikawa cleared his throat and asked, "Why are you angry?"

"It's because Shion woke up! Do you know how hard it is to make her sleep?! Do you think I enjoy hearing her cry when she wakes up because of how noisy you guys are?!" Sugawara replied. He clicked his tongue and stomped to the refrigerator. He pulled it open and grabbed a can of beer that was placed inside for two days. Sugawara opened the can and downed it without hesitating. The others watched with worry.

"Uh, Sugawara-san... you're gonna teach kids today." Kenma muttered.

"I know that!" Sugawara snapped back. He drank the beer and when the can was finally empty, he huffed and threw it in the nearby trashcan. He closed the fridge and faced the others.

"Don't fight in front of food again." Sugawara softly said. The five men nodded wordlessly, making the gray-haired male smile in relief before he muttered, "I'm gonna make Shion sleep. Be quiet, okay?"

The speechless men nodded as they looked at Sugawara walk away. Once he closed the door behind him, the five men faced each other.

"Kuroo-san, you're a psychiatrist. Can you try and figure out if Sugawara-san's alright? I'm worried about him." Hinata spoke in a hushed tone.

"I'm sure... well, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think it's just stress. Suga just needs to relax a bit." Kuroo assured as he gave a sheepish grin.

"He's... I didn't expect him to be like that... I guess he isn't as refreshing as I thought he was." Oikawa commented.

"Now you know who's the mother here," said Kenma. The others hummed in agreement.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa Tooru was utterly confused.

Never did he think that he'd be close with someone who was two years younger than him, had black hair, was simpleminded, and was un-cute. Oikawa was perplexed.

"I'll be going to the campus. I probably won't be back until 3 P.M." Kageyama informed. Oikawa frowned and said, "And? Why are you telling me this?"

Kageyama blinked as he mused for a reason. He seemed puzzled as well so Oikawa simply let out a sigh and crossed his arms before saying, "Whatever. Just go so you won't be late." He then motioned the younger male to leave. Kageyama nodded and bowed a bit before heading out. Oikawa kept his calm as he followed Kageyama with his eyes. Once the black-haired man closed the door, the brunette took a solid three seconds before he rushed and plopped down the couch then started flopping on the sofa like a fish out of the water.

 _"Argh! Why am I suddenly close to him? It doesn't make sense! I'm not supposed to befriend Tobio-chan! I'm supposed to argue with him so why?! How did this happen?"_ Oikawa mused internally before pausing and staring at the ceiling. He recalled how he treated the black-haired male before then he cringed. Upon closer inspection, he seemed truly horrible. He almost punched a twelve-year old kid! Oikawa wouldn't be able to try and do that now, even if he was pissed off at the brat. Grunting, Oikawa pulled a pillow over his face and screamed. His past was truly eating him and it pained Oikawa to no end.

" _What do I do? Should I apologize?"_ Oikawa thought. He scrunched his nose in disgust before thinking, _"I don't wanna say sorry to him! That's just not me!"_

The brunette gazed at the television after. He grabbed the remote on the coffee table and switched the television on. He silently watched the drama shown to calm his nerves.

"You jerk! I can't believe you! How dare you say you care when you hurt me in the past?!" the actress cried before slapping the actor.

"No, Lisa! Believe me! I changed! I did this for you!" the actor yelled as he held the lady's hand. All of a sudden, another lady appeared on the scene. She looked like a mother.

"No! Stop it! You two can't be together! I refuse it!"

"Mom, stop it! I love Lisa!"

"No, Alex! Lisa is... she's your... she's your long lost sister!"

Oikawa gawked at the development of the story. He gulped and clapped at how good the story was. When the actress and actor cried, the brunette felt himself cry as well. It was truly tragic to find out that the two lovers were actually long lost siblings. Oikawa sniffed as he felt the pain on the actor and actress. As he clapped, the drama ended and Oikawa was left to wonder what he was supposed to do next. He had no work for today and he finished all of his paperwork so what else should he do?

Suddenly, a commercial showed up and the brunette felt inclined to read it.

"Admit it, you care."

Oikawa huffed as he leaned on the couch. He eyed the television until it showed a candy that said: For people who care, have some snow bear. The brunette snorted, feeling proud that he figured out that the commercial was an advertisement for a product. As he sat still, Oikawa suddenly had an idea. He crossed his arms and considered it. After a while, the brunette grinned and nodded in acceptance of the idea he thought of.

 

* * *

 

When Kageyama went back, he was greeted by Oikawa. He was confused at first but when the brunette handed him a box, Kageyama was almost scared. Almost. Yet he said thank you and sat down the sofa to check what was inside the box. He slowly opened it.

Only to be slapped by a doll from inside.

Kageyama had to hold his breath after the doll appeared. It awfully looked creepy. Exhaling deeply, Kageyama glanced at Oikawa with wariness.

"Go look inside the box. There's something else," said Oikawa as he smiled proudly. Kageyama nodded unsurely before checking the inside of the box. He saw a piece of paper and when he grabbed to take a better look at it, he read congratulations. In total confusion, Kageyama looked at Oikawa and said, "It's just a piece of paper."

The brunette scoffed at this as he said, "It's not _just_ a piece of paper! It's _my_ piece of paper and it had congratulations on it written by _me_!"

"What am I supposed to do with this then?" Kageyama queried as he put the paper inside and closed the box. He sighed and walked away as Oikawa whined about how he should be thankful.

Then, the next day occurred and Kageyama woke up with a lighter mood. He and Oikawa went to Sugawara's apartment as usual and had breakfast. It would've been peaceful, if only he could make the ketchup come out of its bottle but since he couldn't, Oikawa, as weird as it sounded, offered to help. The brunette then proceeded to aggressively shake the bottle while Kageyama patiently waited. Oikawa shook the ketchup bottle until he accidentally hit Kageyama's forehead. The group went silent after Oikawa blurted out, "Your forehead... it's red."

Kageyama swore that he was ready to cuss at the brunette but since Oikawa was older than him, he held back his swear words as well as his tear that threatened to trickle down his cheeks because of how painful his forehead was.

Afterward, Kageyama went to the university where he'd teach and he was informed that he could go back next week. Going back with a content mood, Kageyama entered the brunette's apartment and stayed there. Then, 8'o clock in the evening striked and Oikawa went home. Kageyama was stunned to see that the older male had a box of pizza in his possession.

Oikawa then uttered, "Be thankful because I'm sharing this pizza with you."

Kageyama would've been thankful, if only the brunette didn't make the mistake to trip at nothing, sending the box of pizza on the air as it landed on the black-haired man's head.

The two men didn't say anything for a few seconds afterwards.

"The pizza!" Oikawa finally exclaimed.

This was the last straw. Kageyama couldn't hold back anymore. He removed the box of pizza over his head as he touched the sticky cheese on his hair.

"Oikawa-san," he called out.

"What?" Oikawa asked.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama said, glowering at the older male.

"Trying to be kind to you, which is why you should be thankful to me." Oikawa spoke with smug. Kageyama gritted his teeth before exclaiming, "What part of you is kind?!"

Oikawa winced in surprise before he scoffed and pushed himself up from the ground. He glared back and countered, "Did you just shout at me? Hey, I'm older than you!"

"Kuroo-san is older than Hinata but that dumbass spoke rudely to Kuroo-san! So I'd do the same thing as well!" Kageyama snapped.

"You little ㅡ I'm trying to be kind to you!" Oikawa yelled back.

"No, you aren't!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Then, state all of the times you've been kind to me! Tell me!"

"I let you in my apartment! I fed you! I bought you food! I confronted the girl who was bullying you! I told you to do whatever you wanted! I held your hand when you ㅡ"

Oikawa halted when he noticed something weird. Kageyama raised an eyebrow as he asked why the brunette stopped. Nervously gazing at the younger male, Oikawa was deeply flabbergasted at his actions. He suddenly lost his reason to be kind to the younger male as he wondered about why he was trying to be kind to Kageyama. Was he perhaps... no way. That was just far from reality and Oikawa didn't see himself caring for that black-haired, younger male. That was just plain ridiculous... but it wasn't impossible.

Out of the blue, Oikawa recalled the commercial from days ago.

_"Admit it, you care."_

Remembering that, Oikawa heaved a sigh as he gazed at the younger male with such perplexity, one could've assumed the brunette was looking at a math problem. He then asked, "Why do I care about you?"

"Huh?" Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows.

Oikawa frowned before replying with, "Don't 'huh' me. I know you heard my question."

"I... don't know the answer to that."

"Of course, you don't. Even I don't know what answer I should give."

After that, the two men stayed silent until Oikawa scoffed in disbelief. He grunted while he loosened his necktie. He thought that he probably needed rest so he just let it pass and said, "Whatever. Your presence is making me weird so forget about what I said. God... you're annoying."

Kageyama scowled as he observed the brunette remove his necktie. _"You're the one who's annoying,"_ he thought before glancing at the mess. He looked back at Oikawa and was about to say something but the brunette spoke before him.

"Take a bath. I'll clean it."

Kageyama was officially scared. Oikawa raised an eyebrow and coincidentally met the black-haired male's eyes. Recalling something, the brunette bit his tongue as he hesitated to let the words out. Since no one spoke, the atmosphere between the two weren't that tense anymore but it wasn't comfortable as well. The air between the two men stayed stagnant until a short conversation erupted.

"Hey."

"What?"

"If your eyes are acting bad.... tell me. I'll lend you a hand."

And that horrified Kageyama. He gawked at the older male and failed to form a reply.

 

* * *

 

It was 9 in the evening and inside his room, Kuroo gaped at Hinata, who had a plastic bag in hand. He noticed that the ginger was shaking so he raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what was wrong until Hinata pulled out a rope and threw it at the resident doctor. Kuroo eyed the rope emptily before he looked at the orange-haired male.

"Where did you get this?" Kuroo asked.

"Akane-san... gave it to me," was Hinata's weak answer. Kuroo rubbed the bridge of his nose as he removed his glasses and took the rope with uncertainty. He observed it for a while before glancing at the ginger, only to tear up.

"This is like seeing my child do drugs... why are you being like this, shrimpy?" Kuroo questioned. Hinata showed a tearful expression before replying with, "I don't wanna do this as well but... Akane-san told me to try it."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Tie you up and do you senseless?" Kuroo retorted as he covered his eyes with one hand, his other hand tightly gripping on the rope. Hinata sniffed as his shoulders shook. He then said, "I don't wanna. Ugh... please don't do me senseless."

Kuroo eyed the shorter male painfully while Hinata sobbed. The ginger slowly loomed near the black-haired male and kneeled in front of him. Hinata showed his wrist and shakily insisted, "Just tie me up."

"Shrimpy... this isn't what friends of ten years do." Kuroo replied.

"Friends help impress their friend's crush. You have to help me so tie me up." Hinata responded. Kuroo looked away and took a deep breath before asking if Hinata was sure. When the ginger said yes, Kuroo heaved a deep sigh and faced Hinata, firmly grasping the rope.

"I'm just gonna tie your wrist together, okay?" Kuroo assured. Hinata nodded.

 _"This brat... how much do you like that girl?"_ Kuroo mused as he started wrapping the rope around the younger man's wrist. The two kept silent as the occasional sound of the rope rubbing against each other was heard. Hinata carefully observed his wrists that were being tied together. He gazed up and when the two men made eye contact, Kuroo impulsively gave Hinata a flick in the forehead.

"Just look down! You're making me nervous." Kuroo spoke in a hushed tone to prevent making too much noise. He then heard the younger male hum in response so he huffed before going back to tying the ginger's wrists. The silence returned and after a while, the older male finally finished. Hinata eyed his tied wrists, his expression exuded obvious astonishment, making the black-haired male curious as to why Hinata was amazed.

"Whoa... it looks kinda cool..." Hinata blurted out.

"Cool?" Kuroo muttered in disbelief before flicking the ginger in the forehead again. "Are you interested in it now? Do you actually wanna try it?" he asked. Hinata fervently shook his head before pushing himself up while displaying his bright smile.

"I'm gonna try doing this later. For now, can you untie me?" Hinata showed his wrist again. The older male sent him an exasperated look before nodding.

"Where's Hinata?"

A voice was heard outside the room and when the two men heard this, they froze. It was Kageyama. The man who, although he didn't look like it, was deeply worried about the ginger's safety. Kuroo hurriedly pushed himself up from his seat and pulled the shorter male with him inside the closet. The two men somehow made themselves fit inside the small space before closing the closet. They kept silent as the sound of the door being opened was heard and someone went in.

"I heard both of them here earlier." Kenma's voice was heard outside the closet.

"If they aren't here, then where?" Kageyama asked.

"I don't know. Just wait for them here." Kenma replied before the sound of footsteps were heard and the door was closed. Kuroo took a peek from the small gap between the closet door. He spotted Kageyama seated on his bed as he sighed heavily. Kuroo guessed that the male wanted to talk to Hinata about his problems. As he sneakily watched Kageyama, Kuroo heard a small exhale. He looked down and saw the orange-haired male's eyes. The two men told each other to be silent with their eyes then Hinata huffed again, having difficulty breathing properly because of how stuffy it was inside the closet. Because of this, Hinata squirmed to make himself comfortable. Once he felt that it was comfy enough, he let out a sigh before resting his head on the taller male's chest.

On the other hand, Kuroo gulped before he glanced down. He saw the familiar orange, unruly hair. Doing another gulp, Kuroo calmed his mind.

Until the older male felt heat down under.

Kuroo cussed internally as he struggled to make distance between him and Hinata. He could sense a throbbing feeling in his pants as he desperately hoped that the younger male wouldn't notice. Abruptly, Hinata squirmed again before looking up. Kuroo immediately avoided the shorter man's gaze to prevent further awkwardness. His breathing became short and uneven that even Hinata felt nervous. With his still tied hands, Hinata slowly raised his hands to his chest. This caused Kuroo to look at him and when he did, Hinata mouthed, "Are you alright?"

Kuroo was a hundred percent sure that he wanted some sort of release but he kept silent and nodded while giving a strained smile. Hinata beamed back before resting his head on the black-haired man's chest again.

 _"Why is he leaning closer? Isn't he aware that he's making me ㅡ this situation hard?"_ Kuroo corrected his thought, feeling too self-conscious since he was just wearing a pair of sweatpants. If he was wearing jeans then he might've been a little bit at ease, knowing that his aroused shaft was concealed.

Then a whisper was heard and upon looking down, the taller male spotted two warm eyes that didn't help his erection go away.

With furrowed eyebrows, Hinata looked worried as he quietly asked, "Are you sure you're okay? You look really red."

"I'm... ugh... fine." Kuroo found it hard to speak. Jesus Christ, how long would Kageyama stay inside his room? He was eager to come out of the closet and kick Hinata out so he could settle his stiff manhood once and for all.

Hinata kept observing the older male with apprehension. The flushed cheeks, the uneven breathing, the words that were seemingly forced out of Kuroo's mouth, and the strained smile... it unnerved Hinata.

"Hey... are you..."

The black-haired male felt his heart jump from a skyscraper when he heard that.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

To say that Kuroo was relieved was an understatement. He thanked whoever was up there for creating Hinata as a dense person.

"Do you want more space? Should I kneel?" Hinata asked hushedly. Kuroo shook his head, his mind begged the ginger to avoid kneeling, in fact avoid looking down, as much as possible. Somewhere deep in his subconsciousness, the taller male hoped for a ridiculous situation that would save him from shame and ease his raging manhood. He looked at the ginger and... since when did Hinata look adorable?

Surprisingly, the door creaked open and was gently closed. Kuroo took a peek outside and saw that Kageyama was gone so he hurriedly pushed open the closet.

Hinata felt the refreshing air as he huffed and puffed. He glanced at Kuroo and saw that the older male was already on the bed with blanket covering him.

 _"Was he that tired?"_ Hinata thought before looking down on his wrist. He frowned before saying, "You have to untie me."

Kuroo groaned before staring at the ginger.

"Come here... but don't get too close. Stay an arm away." Kuroo demanded, pulling the cover closer as he did.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa was going back from buying alcohol when he saw Kuroo outside the building. The two former college friends scoffed at each other before Oikawa approached the male. It was 11 at night and the air was chilly. The two men kept silent as they thought about their problem.

The sound of a can opening was heard and when Kuroo looked to his left, he saw Oikawa handing him a beer. Hesitant for a second, Kuroo gave in and took the offer.

"You still helped Eri cheat on me." Kuroo blurted out.

"She told me you broke up with her and was devastated, that's why I helped her." Oikawa countered.

Kuroo hummed in response as he took a sip of beer. The brunette glanced at the black-haired male briefly before snorting.

"What's your problem?" Oikawa asked with a hint of mockery.

"I have a lot of things to be confused about but only one scares me," said Kuroo as he sighed, "...If you get a boner from a friend, that isn't weird, right?"

Oikawa gaped at Kuroo.

"What the hell, Kuroo? Why would you get an erection because of your friend?" Oikawa muttered spitefully. Kuroo chortled as he downed his beer and without bringing the can down, Kuroo finished his drink. He chucked it in a nearby garbage bin as he exhaled deeply. He then said, "I knew it was weird. I shouldn't have helped him with his crush."

Oikawa eyed the male with disgust. He let a few moment of silence appear before he finally asked, "If I suddenly start caring for someone who's about to be blind, then that doesn't mean I like them, right?"

"This is about Kageyama, isn't it?" Kuroo replied instantly.

The two men kept their eyes on each other before Kuroo chuckled lamely. Oikawa snickered as he said, "You keep it a secret that I care about Tobio-chan while I keep it hidden that you turned hard because of Shou-chan. Got it?"

"Okay. I'll keep it a secret so don't say I had a boner because of shrimpy." Kuroo nodded in agreement.

The two men somehow shared a look of acknowledgement as Oikawa handed Kuroo another can of beer. The two then made a toast before Oikawa asked, "How did you get aroused by him? Did he do something?"

"It's a long story, do you still wanna know?" Kuroo replied. When Oikawa nodded with resolution, Kuroo took a deep breath before telling, "It started when shrimpy asked me to teach him BDSM..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly the longest chapter I've written for this story, with 4,715 words in it.
> 
> And no. This will not be smut. I just added that scene to make a comedic plot, okay?? Don't start thinking this is r-18 because I swear it isn't... this isn't r-18. Just look at the tag. There's no smut there. Also, I'm sorry for that closet moment. I don't know how to write steamy scenes and this is probably my first attempt on writing things that are not-so-innocent stuff so apologies for the amateur way that closet scene was written.
> 
> Typically, I write with characters taking a lot of time to figure out that they like the person but for this story, I'll make an exception. I think something hilarious will occur if I make Oikawa realize that he likes Kags... and as for, Kuroo... I don't even know man. IT JUST APPEARED IN MY MIND THAT I NEEDED A VANILLA CHARACTER TO TRY AND LEARN BONDAGE FROM SOMEONE WHO'S FAR FROM VANILLA. OH! AND I WANTED A BONER SCENE...
> 
> But that's just what it is. It would not go beyond that (ㅁㅅㅁ)
> 
> So place your bets! Who will hook up first?
> 
> Btw, look! Oikawa and Kuroo in the last scene! This two people will be the person who makes more problem than the rest~~~


	6. Worrying & Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama decides to do something about his vision so he asks Oikawa to go to the mall with him but someone causes both of them to suffer. Meanwhile, Kenma can't play his games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be reminded that I'm only searching the disease that will be mentiond here, I'm not a doctor so don't be surprised if something's seemed wrong. Also, medical conditions will be exaggerated for plot purposes.

Kageyama woke up because of the sun's ray. His eyelids fluttering open, he groaned before closing his eyes and looking away from the window but once he did, he saw how distorted his vision was.

As usual, Kageyama's eyes were acting bad this morning.

_"If your eyes are acting bad.... tell me. I'll lend you a hand."_

Recalling that made Kageyama frown. The brunette left early because he apparently had a meeting to attend to so Kageyama was left to fend for himself. Sitting on his bed, Kageyama's central vision turned black, leaving only the peripheral but it wasn't like that was a great relief. He could still see nothing in the center.

Kageyama kept still as he recalled what the doctor told him. Macular degeneration was a condition that could result to blurred or blind central vision. There were two types of it; the dry and wet form. The wet form was apparently more dangerous since it made new blood vessels grow in places it wasn't supposed to be. The good news was, Kageyama had the dry form, like 90% of people with Macular degeneration. The bad news was, there was no cure, only a way to slow down the central vision from completely being blurred or permanently lost.

_"Your mother had this disease so that already made the risk high but your father smokes, right? So that doubled the risk factor as well."_

Kageyama clenched his hands. He felt a bit angry at his father but he knew that nothing would happen if he harbored ill feelings so he just let out a sigh and stood up. Paying attention to his peripheral, Kageyama carefully treaded outside until he heard his phone ring. Shocked and hasty, he groaned and tried searching for his phone as he patted the nightstand beside his bed, remembering that he placed his phone there. After many pats were given, Kageyama finally found his cellphone. He swiped right and hoped he answered the call as he placed it beside his ear.

"Tobio, what took you so long to answer?" Kageyama's father was heard from the line.

"My eyes were acting up. I'm sorry." Kageyama apologized, almost bowing as if he was in front of his father.

The line went silent for a second, making Kageyama wonder if his father hung up on him. He was about to pull his phone away when his father's voice was heard.

"Are you going to work now? You're a part-timer, aren't you?" His father asked.

Kageyama recalled that he went back to teaching. He gulped in nervousness as he said, "Dad, I... nevermind."

"What was that? You better not be stressing yourself out."

Kageyama's frown deepened as he told his father that he was alright and well. It took a few more minutes for his father to end the call and once it did, Kageyama's shoulders slumped. Talking to his father was stressful enough and it didn't give the male a sense of security nor safety. To add to that, Kageyama did something his father strictly told him not to do so the younger male could feel how suffocating it was to converse with his only family member.

After a while, Kageyama started heading to kitchen, albeit slowly. As he did, Kageyama could see from his peripheral vision that he arrived the kitchen but because he was focused on his peripheral, he stubbed his toe on the table's foot. Kageyama cussed under his breath as he crouched down to touch his stubbed toe, only to hit his head in the corner of the table.

"Ow! Fuck!" Kageyama exclaimed as he now held his stubbed toe and aching forehead. He felt tears spring from his eyes as he sniffed.

It sucked being visually impaired. It truly did.

Wiping his eyes, Kageyama took note of what the doctor told him.

_"You need to drink the pills I've prescribed. Exercising and having a balanced diet can help slow it down, too. Avoid smoking and smokers as much as possible and protect your eyes from ultraviolet lights."_

As he took note of this, Kageyama pushed himself up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening it again. Then finally, his central vision returned back to normal. Taking a deep breath, Kageyama started searching for ways to protect his eyes. From early morning until the day came to an end and Oikawa went back from work, Kageyama was hesitant to actually buy what he needed to shield his eyes from the sun.

Facing Oikawa, Kageyama asked, "Can we go to the mall tomorrow?"

"What?" Oikawa asked in surprise.

"I said..." Kageyama hesitated, "can we go out tomorrow? To the mall?"

Oikawa crossed his legs and leaned on the one-man couch. He sent a raised eyebrow before saying, "Are you asking me out?"

Kageyama's mouth went ajar when he heard that. He looked away and inhaled deeply, truly frustrated because of the brunette's assumption. How did Oikawa think that Kageyama was asking him out? The younger man simply wanted to buy sunglasses and a hat so he could protect himself, especially his eyes, from the sun's deadly UV rays. Why did Kageyama have to be asked if he was asking the brunette out?

"I'm not asking you out. I just want to buy sunglasses and a hat." Kageyama explained. Oikawa frowned before replying with, "Fine. Let's go to mall tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

"Okay, I get it. I swear, I'm doing fine.... I'll be sending money to you soon. Yup, love you too."

Sugawara smiled at Hinata, who just finished talking to his mother. Seeing Hinata talk to his parents made the ashen-haired male feel soft.

"I hope Shion grows up like you," Sugawara blurted out, making Hinata grin as he replied, "She'll grow up fine!"

Smiling cheekily, Sugawara said, "Of course! It's me taking care of her, after all!"

Hinata agreed. He was about to ask something when he heard a familiar voice outside. The ginger scowled as he desperately hoped that he wouldn't be teased again. Sugawara eyed the younger male and raised an eyebrow when he noticed a bruise on Hinata's wrist. Sugawara dropped his smile and felt worried.

"Sugawara-san... if someone puts you in a headlock, how do you escape?" Hinata grimly asked. Sugawara blinked in confusion.

"Uh... well... hit them with your elbow," said Sugawara. Hinata's eyes sparkled as he nodded in consideration. Pushing himself up, Hinata excused himself and went out of the room. He immediately spotted Kuroo, who looked like he just finished talking to someone on the phone. Upon seeing the younger male, Kuroo instantly stepped back and placed his palm in front of him.

"Step back! Don't get close!" Kuroo exclaimed.

Hinata stared at the older male weirdly before saying, "Why? I just wanna try something out. Sugawara-san told me about this."

"I didn't ask, shrimpy." Kuroo retorted as he walked back.

"I need to try something so put me in a headlock." Hinata demanded. Kuroo gawked when he heard that. He put both of his palms in front of him and stepped back as he said, "Listen, shrimpy. I know you're curious about something new and... uh... steamy... but I'm not the right person ㅡ"

"You're just gonna put me in a headlock and try to choke me. Why are you acting weird? You do that all the time." Hinata interrupted the black-haired male's sentence. Deciding that he had no choice but to obey, the older male took a deep breath as he hesitantly approached the ginger. Once he was an arm away, he carefully treaded his fingers around the shorter male's neck. Hinata felt puzzled before he frowned.

"Kuroo-san... what are you doing?" Hinata questioned.

"Choking you?" Kuroo answered.

"I said, headlock."

The two men didn't say anything after that. Kuroo bit his tongue as he lowered his hands. He put a hand over his eyes as he huffed in irritation. Afterwards, he pulled his hand down and stared at the younger male in front of him. Pulling the orange-haired male closer, the black-haired male did what he usually did to the ginger. Headlocking. Tightening his hold on Hinata, Kuroo asked, "Do you know how much trouble and confusion you're causing me, hmm?"

Hinata cried in pain before raising his left elbow then digging it on the taller male's gut. When Kuroo backed away and yelped in shock, Hinata paused before grinning in success then looking behind him to say, "It worked... it actually worked.... Sugawara-san! What you taught me workㅡ"

Hinata felt a slap on the back of his head and when he turned around, he found Kageyama eyeing him with disgusted eyes.

"Shut up. It's six in the morning and you're so noisy." Kageyama uttered before walking away. Hinata was about to say something back when Oikawa's voice was suddenly heard.

"Whoa, Shou-chan! Asking Kuroo to choke you, you're a true legend!" Oikawa sneered. He saw Hinata's baffled look so he smirked and said, "Be careful with him. He might do something ㅡ"

The brunette received a smack on the back of his head.

"Go to Suga. Go." Kuroo motioned for the younger male to leave and while Hinata was curious about what the brunette was about to say, he nodded and walked away from the two older men. Oikawa and Kuroo watched the ginger enter Sugawara's apartment and once he was inside, Kuroo stared pointedly at Oikawa with a threatening smirk.

"Do you want me to tell the others everything you told me?" Kuroo grilled.

"Fine, go on. At least, I didn't get hard because of a friend who may or may not have orange hair." Oikawa scoffed. Kuroo was stunned in silence. He huffed at what the brunette said as he placed a hand to cover his ajar mouth. Oikawa looked victorious as he folded his arms. The two men glared at each other until the sound of the door opening was heard, forcing the two males to look back, only to see Kenma staring at them, specifically Kuroo, with a rare expression of astonishment.

"Kuroo.... do you wanna do something to Shouyo?" Kenma queried. When he received no answer, Kenma started heading to where the ginger was while saying, "I'm gonna tell him."

"Oi! Kenma, come here! Let me explain everything!" Kuroo chased after his childhood friend. Meanwhile, Oikawa was frozen in his postion, losing his breath because of chortling too much.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa eyed Kageyama, totally freaked out by what the younger male wore.

"Do you have to wear that after buying it?" Oikawa asked.

"Yes," was Kageyama's instant answer. He pushed his red tinted sunglasses and pulled his fedora hat down. After that, he fixed the black mask he had. Oikawa wondered how much patience it would take him to not sneer at Kageyama's odd appearance. He kept staring at the younger male until he could no longer hold back his opinion. Taking a deep breath, Oikawa muttered, "Are you an idol? Why are you covering your face that much?"

Kageyama turned to him but because his face was fully covered, Oikawa couldn't tell if the male was angry or shocked.

"The hat and sunglasses would protect my eyes. The mask will shield me from smoke." Kageyama explained. Oikawa merely grunted before shaking his head in dismay.

The two male soon started leaving the mall since they bought everything they wanted but before they could exit, Oikawa caught attention of a female.

"Oh? Nee-san?" Oikawa called out. The female glanced at the brunette before smiling softly. Oikawa immediately took notice of his sister's infant daughter so he smiled and waved at his sister before looming near them.

"Is my cute niece growing up fine?" Oikawa asked, using baby talk, as he peered at the tyke placed inside the stroller. The small girl blinked before reaching her tiny hands out. The brunette chuckled softly as he lightly poked his niece's cheek.

"Is this Kageyama-san's only child?" Oikawa's sister suddenly asked. Oikawa looked at Kageyama before humming in response. His sister, Touka, waved at the black-haired male while Kageyama bowed. Touka noticed the awkwardness of the male so she gave a sheepish smile. She then turned to her younger brother with a serious look.

"Tooru, can you do me a favor?" Touka asked. Oikawa raised an eyebrow as he gestured his sister to speak up. The female pulled her wallet out and pulled a few cash out before handing it to her younger brother. Oikawa held the money as he asked his sister what he should do with it.

"You see, earlier, while I was in the breastfeeding station, Iori couldn't get milk from me. I tried massaging my breast but it still wouldn't do anything." Touka explained with worry. Oikawa sent his sister a concerned look before glancing at Kageyama. Recalling that Kageyama probably didn't care enough, Oikawa sighed in relief then returned his attention towards his older sister.

"What do you want me to do then?" Oikawa queried.

"Can you buy me a breastfeeding pump?" Touka spoke gently.

"Can't you do it on your own?" Oikawa countered.

"Can't you see I'm carrying five bags of grocery?" Touka snapped back.

The brunette scanned the plastic bags and pondered about why his sister bought foods that took five bags. He glanced at his niece and smiled cutely as he said, "Is Iori-chan hungry? Do you want your favorite uncle to help your mommy?"

"Ew."

Oikawa stopped smiling as he turned around to glare at Kageyama.

"I heard that!" exclaimed Oikawa. Kageyama pushed his sunglasses up and ignored the older male.

"Tooru, go and buy me that pump now." Touka insisted. Whining for a few seconds, Oikawa finally agreed and went to go buy a breastfeeding pump for his older sister. Kageyama bowed at Touka before trailing behind Oikawa. The two men headed to the place where they could buy a pump and when they finally arrived, the brunette told Kageyama to stay still so he could search for a pump before leaving the black-haired male behind. Of course, Kageyama didn't stay still and roamed the area in curiousity. Seeing new objects around him, Kageyama removed his sunglasses and let it hang on his collar before removing his mask and pushing it inside his pocket. He then walked around the place until he stopped to observe a weird dress, mystefied with its large zipper on the side. He opened the zipper, only to see that there was no pocket fabric inside.

 _"Why is this zipper so big? It isn't even a pocket. It's like a hole that can be closed."_ Kageyama internally mused as he put his hand inside the dress. Out of the blue, a saleslady approached him and greeted him.

"Good day, sir. Are you opting to buy that dress for your wife?" she asked.

"Wi-wife?" Kageyama stuttered in surprise.

The saleslady nodded as she gave a polite smile. "Yes. This dress is for mothers who want to breastfeed their infant child in public. But how can they do that when there are so many people around? Rest assured, this dress can help a lot! All the mother needs to do is open the zipper," she pointed at the zipper, "and the baby goes inside the hole then the little baby can suck, suck, suck."

Kageyama froze as he heard the woman's explanation. He gulped as he hurriedly took his hand out of the dress.

"I... I put my hand inside... sorry." Kageyama bowed as he walked away in horror. He shouldn't have done that. After a few moment of silence, Kageyama finally went around to search for Oikawa, who was struggling to find a breastfeeding pump for his older sister.

As he roamed the area, Oikawa realized that there were lots of interesting objects but he stopped when he saw a pad, removed out of its box as if to show what it looked like to buyers. He then narrowed his eyes and grabbed it.

 _"Why is a cotton pad here?"_ Oikawa thought as he grabbed the circular pad and softly pinched it. He was about to pat it on his cheek when a saleswoman suddenly greeted him, making him wince in surprise.

Smiling politely, the saleswoman started explaining. "The thing your holding is for mother's, sir. When babies cry, it usually means they're hungry and that's when the mother decides to feed their child. But of course, when the baby gets full, it pulls away from the mother's nipple and what happens after that? Milk leaks from the mother's chest. But no worries! This nursing pad can help! All the mother needs to do is place this pad on their nipple and bam! Embarrassing leaks are impossible to happen!"

Oikawa felt weak as he put the pad back in its place. He gulped and smiled uncomfortably before bowing and leaving. It was a good thing that he didn't get the pad near his face. That would've made him cringe in embarrassment if he did.

On the other hand, Kageyama desperately tried avoiding objects he wasn't familiar with but when he saw a pillow, he halted. Kageyama eyed the odd-looking pillow as he grabbed it to take a good look at it. All of a sudden, a saleswoman popped up in front of him.

"Good day, sir. That's a nursing pillow, specialized for mothers." she said. Kageyama paused as the lady started explaining what the pillow was used for in excruciating detail. After a whole five minutes, the saleswoman finally stopped talking and Kageyama bowed before walking away. He was horrified and wanted to go home. He never thought that mothers had it hard and needed lots of things to support their child. Kageyama decided that he had another reason not to get married. It was so he couldn't spend money.

As he roamed the store, he caught a glimpse of a brunette. Kageyama perked up before rushing to the brown-haired male. Instantly, Kageyama yanked the brunette's wrist and once he did, the male winced and yelped, evidently startled by Kageyama's appearance.

Oikawa glowered at Kageyama as he said, "You scared me! I thought you were another saleswoman!"

"Oikawa-san, let's get out of here." Kageyama spoke with resolve.

"I want to but my sister needs a breast pump." Oikawa replied.

"What's a breast pump?" Kageyama asked in puzzlement.

The two men heard a cough and when they turned around, they saw a saleswoman behind them, smiling politely. The two males kept standing still as the woman started explaining everything to them.

"What's a breast pump, you ask? It's a machine used for drawing milk from mommies by suction. There are two types of it, manual and electrical. The manual is used by putting the cup on the mommy's breast and then, she starts pumping the device and it goes sip, sip, sip! The electrical is the almost the same, with the mommy sticking the cup in her nipple and the device sucking milk from her but the difference is she won't need to use her hands. Just press the button and the machine goes suck, suck, suck!"

Oikawa and Kageyama felt dizzy as the lady explained it to them. Finally, Oikawa cleared his throat and managed to stutter out, "P-please stop! Just give us a breast pump! Please!"

The saleswoman nodded as she pointed straight ahead. Oikawa and Kageyama thanked her before both of them hurried to the place where the woman pointed at. They finally spotted a single box of breast pump and when the brunette was about to grab it, another hand took hold of it. Oikawa and Kageyama frowned before looking ahead of them.

A mother stared at the two men as she tugged on the box. Oikawa pulled back but the lady seemed to have no intentions on giving it up.

"Sir, just give it up." A male staff said as he fixed the boxes on the shelf. Kageyama and Oikawa's frown deepened. Kageyama suddenly looked down and growled before loudly saying,  "No! We're not gonna give it up! We're gonna take the breast pump then pay for it then give it to Oikawa-san's sister!"

Oikawa gawked at the male beside him before staring at the male staff with passion.

"Tobio-chan's right! Do you know how much horrifying this place is?! The shock is equal to a 9.5 magnitude earthquake!" Oikawa exclaimed as he hugged the box of breast pump. The two males ignored the incredulous stares that were given to them and went to the cashier. They paid for it and once they were finally outside the store, they walked with smug. Oikawa raised the box to the sky as Kageyama wore his red tinted sunglasses. All of a sudden, Oikawa dropped his raised arm and placed the box inside the plastic bag. He stared pointedly at Kageyama.

"What the hell was that? Why did you suddenly shout? My reputation is ruined now! What if someone took a video of it and posted it online?" Oikawa whined.

"Why did you shout too then?" Kageyama gritted his teeth.

"Because you shouted so passionately and I got caught up in the emotion!" Oikawa countered.

"And you're blaming me for your own feelings?!"

"Yes! I wouldn't be feeling weird emotions if it weren't for you! Argh! You're so annoying! You piss me off so much!"

Kageyama watched the older male stomp ahead of him. He clenched his hands and angrily trailed behind the brunette. The two men kept walking with a pissed off expression. As they marched away, Oikawa received a message from his sister. He read the text and found that his sister was inside a breastfeeding station near the place he found her. Oikawa sent a message back and walked forward. The two men were about to head to the breastfeeding station to give the pump when Kageyama suddenly said that he'd be going to the comfort room. Oikawa told the younger male where the breastfeeding station was before they separated ways.

Humming a small tune, Oikawa finally arrived his destination. He warily knocked and opened the door, only to see that his sister and his niece were the only one inside. Sighing in relief, the male entered the station.

"Nee-san, I got the pump." Oikawa informed as he handed the box to his sister. Touka smiled and thanked her younger brother. She took the box and opened it then saw that it was an electrical breast pump.

"I'm glad you got me the electrical one. I only gave you a few bills though. Was it expensive?" Touka asked.

"Kind of. But not too pricy to make me hesitate," said Oikawa.

"Wow, my young brother's really kind. I'm glad I raised you right! You grew up just like me! Kind and attractive! But of course, I'm prettier than you." Touka teased. The male snorted before replying, "What are you talking about? I'm obviously prettier!"

The two siblings kept conversing until Iori started crying.

"Oh no! Are you upset? Mommy's sorry! I'll feed you now!" Touka started opening the box and then, much to her brother's surpise, she yanked her shirt up.

Oikawa hurriedly turned around as he faked a cough because of his sister's sudden action. In an attempt to decrease the awkwardness, Oikawa blurted out, "Woooow... the ceiling is fascinating! This room's design is stylish!"

"Is it? It's kinda cute, isn't it?" Touka asked.

Before Oikawa could respond, someone knocked on the door. Unexpectedly, Kageyama entered the room, only to almost stumble as Oikawa forcefully covered his eyes. Unfortunately, Kageyama saw a good look of Touka and was frozen in shock, as a result. Oikawa pulled the younger male close while keeping his hand over Kageyama's eyes. The two men kept looking away from Touka.

"Uh... nee-san, we'll be going back. We'll leave you alone now." Oikawa said.

"Are you? Okay then, take care on your way home!" Touka cheerily replied. The two men said their goodbye but when Kageyama was about to turn around to bow to the lady, Oikawa placed an arm over the younger male's shoulder to prevent Kageyama from looking at his sister. The two soon exited the station, still shaken by what they saw. As they marched away, Oikawa heard Kageyama say, "So it's true... when a woman becomes a mother, all she cares about is her child... that's weird."

The brunette frowned before countering with, "Every mothers do that! How is that weird, Toㅡ"

The brunette stopped talking when he saw what Kageyama was wearing.

"You're wearing that again? You can wear the sunglasses and the hat but the mask? Just remove it." Oikawa suggested.

"No. I need to be safe from smoke. It might double the risk of the disease my mother gave me." Kageyama insisted. The brunette frowned as he shook his head once again because of utter bafflement.

 

* * *

 

Kenma was glad. He was just low-key ecstatic that Sugawara didn't need to work for the day.

 _"Kuroo and Shouyo are out. Kageyama and Oikawa went to the mall. Sugawara will take care of Shion. All I need to do is play games."_ Kenma mused as he leaned on the sofa. He was about to play until someone knocked on the door. Kenma dropped his PS Vita on the couch as he stood up with sluggishness. He waddled to the door and opened it. He found Sugawara outside.

"I need to go buy milk for Shion." Sugawara informed while smiling with a hint of playfulness. Kenma looked down and saw the tyke asleep on the stroller. Kenma nodded and tugged the stroller in, making Sugawara say thanks before leaving. Kenma closed the door after and pushed the stroller near the couch. He plopped down the sofa and was about grab his PS Vita when his phone rang. The unfortunate landlord merely eyed his phone, giving a strange look of irritation to it.

With no choice, Kenma lazily took it and answered the call.

"Kenma? How are you? Are you doing fine? Are you eating well?"

Kenma frowned when he heard his mother's voice.

"No, mom. I don't wanna get married." Kenma instantly replied, knowing well enough that he'd be asked about his non-existent love life.

A sigh was heard before his mother said, "If you keep this up, your father would really take the building and your games from you and force you to find a job."

Kenma didn't say anything after that. He just wanted to play his games peacefully, was that too much to ask? Perhaps, it was, seeing how much today's fate didn't allow him to touch his PS Vita.

"Do you really wanna grow up alone? Aren't you afraid of growing old by yourself?" Kenma's mother, Michiko, asked. The male still didn't say a single word as he tool time to register what his mother said. The line was silent until, finally, Kenma said, "It's fine. I have a few friends with me."

Michiko let out another sigh. Her son just couldn't understand.

"Tetsurou has been with you for more than 20 years and Shouyo has been a friend for 10 years now but one day, both of them will have a family. Don't you hear Shouyo saying how he wants to get married and settle down? Can't you be like him and think about what would happen to you ten years from now or so? Honestly, Kenma... we're just thinking about you."

The male bit his tongue and recalled what Hinata said before while they were eating breakfast at Sugawara's place.

"Everybody needs a helping hand.... but it's fine if I don't have one," said Kenma, "... I don't want to associate with people. I'm fine with the friends I have and I don't need to try and find new ones, especially finding someone I'll spend the rest of my life with."

"Ugh... how did I raise a son like you?" Michiko uttered. Kenma sensed the stress his mother had in her voice.

"Mom, marrying costs a lot. Taking care of another human being costs a lot as well." Kenma blurted out. He soon heard a small chuckle from his mother and it somehow gave him a feeling of ease.

"My son... I don't really know how you grew up like this but since you said that, I'll let you do whatever you want for today. But don't be at ease! I'll still talk to you about marriage some other time! Just not now since you made me laugh." Michiko said. Kenma hummed in response.

"So, are you eating well? Who's cooking breakfast? What about lunch and dinner? Is it healthy? Are you making sure you get your tenant's pay for their rent? Don't be too easy to your tenants, they might abuse your kindness, 'kay?" she interrogated.

"All of the answer to that is yes," said Kenma.

"That's gooㅡ What about the question on who's cooking food for you?" Michiko uttered.

"Well..." Kenma looked away at the baby in the stroller. He recalled Sugawara and thought about how he would explain it to his obviously worried mother.

"Kenma? Are you still there?"

"Hmm, I'm still here." Kenma drawled. He kept his gaze on the infant until suddenly, Shion's eyes fluttered open and what happened next shocked Kenma and his mother.

Shion bawled her eyes out.

"Kenma? Is that... a baby?" Michiko queried.

"No, it's... it isn't." Kenma denied.

"Kenma... you can't fool a mother. That's a baby and I can feel it! Honestly, I asked you to get married but you took it to the next level! You got me a grandchild!" Michiko spoke with excitement.

Kenma froze as he thought about how much energy it would take to explain everything. He stood up and went in front of the stroller when suddenly, Sugawara opened the door.

"Kenma! I can hear Shion crying!" Sugawara said as he carried a can of powdered milk.

"Oh my god... was that... Kenma, was that your partner?" Michiko asked in surprise.

Kenma didn't know what to do anymore. He just wanted to play some games yet this happened. He ignored Shion's cry, Sugawara's question, and his mother's interrogation altogether, immobilized in his position. Just what the hell was he supposed to do in this moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make way for the longest chapter this story has! I thought it was chapter 5 but I was ! I outdid myself and somehow, chapter 6 has 5,209 words. Heh.
> 
> Finally! I explained Kag's disease! Congrats to me \\(^ㅅ^)/
> 
> Also, if you know a series called Waikiki or something along that, then you'd notice that i was inspired by it so yup! That's it.
> 
> And Kenma has a screentime! Yes, this is my decision. I will go down with this plan. Kenma and Suga? You never thought it could happen but bam! I'll make it happen! I don't care anymore, I will go down with this surprising and rare ship. Thanks for reading, and one more thing: this is the last of the BDSM joke. I swear. I know it gets tiring when a joke is repeated so, if I do it again, you're free to curse me.


	7. About Messy Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara manages to get himself entangled in the mess Kenma made while Oikawa, Hinata, Kuroo and Kageyama faces a difficult enemy. The next day, Oikawa gets an epiphany.

"What? Your parents think that you have a child? And you have a partner?" Kuroo questioned. Kenma grunted in response as he kept playing on his PS Vita.

"Did you try explaining everything?" Hinata asked. Kenma shrugged his shoulders but Hinata didn't accept this kind of answer so he sighed and repeated his question. This time, Kenma said no. His two friends stared at him but Kenma didn't mind. He was playing his game now, after all that trouble he went through earlier.

All of a sudden, his phone rang and when he answered it, he heard his mother's voice again.

"I'll be visiting you today! I know it's late but since our house is near the apartment you live in, I'll be going there!"

Kenma swore that he was ready to sleep and then, his mother suddenly said, "I want to meet your partner!"

Sighing, Kenma tried to explain, "Mom.... I don't have a ㅡ"

"It's good that you have a partner now. I thought, we'd be forced to confiscate your games so you could start thinking about something other than gaming."

Kenma recalled what his father would do if he didn't get a lover. His father would take all of his game console if he didn't get married soon and knowing this, Kenma frowned before deciding to play along with it. On the other hand, Kuroo and Hinata were watching their friend with a supportive look.

"I'll be waiting for you here... hmm... bye." Then Kenma hung up. He let his phone down before looking at Kuroo and Hinata.

"My mom's visiting... and she wants to meet my non-existent 'partner' today." Kenma informed. The three men didn't move as they tried thinking of a solution to Kenma's problems. Abruptly, Hinata stood up and showed a determined expression.

"Michiko-san thought that Sugawara-san was your partner, didn't she? That means, you just have to make him act with you!" Hinata suggested, grinning sunnily all the while. Kenma sent a strange look as he shook his head stubbornly. Kuroo sighed and patted Kenma's shoulder before uttering, "This is the only way you won't lose your games so just ask Suga. I'm sure, he'll be fine with it."

"No," was Kenma's reply.

Out of the blue, Hinata placed a hand on his ears as he muttered, "Your mom's approaching the area! Think fast or we'll lose in this mission!"

Kuroo was quick on his feet as he stood up and went with the flow, saying, "Michiko-san's a tough enemy so you need a party with you. Recruit Suga for help?"

Kenma eyed his two friends with oddity before he sighed. He stopped playing and closed his game before pushing himself up from the sofa.

"Let's recruit Sugawara," said Kenma, making Kuroo and Hinata cheer before the three marched to their neighbor. They knocked on Sugawara's door and after a few minutes, the door finally opened, revealing the ashen-haired man who looked like he just woke up. Smiling at the three people in front of him, Sugawara greeted them with, "Hey. What's up?"

"Sugawara," Kenma called out, "do you wanna... be my partner?"

Kuroo coughed on nothing while Hinata froze. Sugawara gaped at the landlord as he felt his drowsiness fly away. Kenma seemed serious but the declaration was so sudden that Sugawara didn't really know if Kenma was genuinely asking him out or not. In an attempt to make the situation lighter and less intense, Sugawara chuckled gently before saying, "Are you joking right now?"

Kenma eyed the gray-haired male nonchalantly before replying with, "No. I'm serious."

" _Oh my god, he's serious! What do I do?! I just woke up so my brain's probably still sleepy... what if this is all a dream? It isn't like I'll be asked out, I mean... it isn't like we're close so why would he ask me out?"_ Sugawara mused, internally panicking. He observed the landlord's face before forcing a smile and since he was nervous and a bit too shaken, he ended up saying, "Hi serious, I'm Koushi."

Kuroo, Hinata and Kenma looked at Sugawara with an empty stare.

 _"What is he doing?! This isn't the time to crack a dad joke! Sugawara-san, you have to help Kenma out!"_ Hinata internally exclaimed. Meanwhile, Kuroo was struggling not to cackle as he thought, _"What the hell? Why would he say that? Pfft.... don't laugh, don't laugh. This is a serious matter so never laugh!"_

Sugawara gave a soft smile but in his mind, he was already breaking various things and having a seizure because of his cringy statement. He thought, _"Why the hell did I say that?! Am I crazy?! What if he kicks me out? I don't wanna be kicked out! It took a hard time to find a place where I'm comfortable and Shion can get taken care while I go to work so I don't wanna leave this place! Damn it, I shouldn't have said that!"_

Kenma sighed. The other three tensed up. They warily observed Kenma and when the landlord looked at Sugawara, they hoped that he could say what he wanted to ask to the ashen-haired man. Kenma collected his thoughts before finally asking, "Can you act like my lover? My mom's visiting and she wants me to find one but since I don't have one..."

Sugawara's eyes widened once he realized what the situation was.

"Ahhh... so you want me to act? If that's the case, then I'm cool with it." Sugawara finally grinned calmly, almost blinding the three men because of how bright the smile was.

"Kenma! Your mom's here!"

Kuroo and Hinata glanced at the direction of the voice while Kenma and Sugawara paused. Michiko was seen heading to the group as she smiled brightly. Hinata and Kuroo greeted the lady politely as Kenma simply nodded towards his mother. Michiko seemed happy to see her son as she conversed with the three male. Sugawara scanned the old female before glancing inside his apartment. It was a good thing that Shion was asleep, he could just make Hinata take care of the tyke if ever things go bad.

"Oh? Where's your partner?"

The four men went silent before all of them, even Sugawara himself, pointed at Sugawara. Michiko took a few seconds to register who her son's lover was before she beamed with energy.

 _"Good god, is she Kenma's mother? She's smiling too cheerily!"_ Sugawara pondered as he smiled back and bowed.

"I'm really glad right now but, I'm too tired so can we talk inside?" Michiko asked her son, who merely nodded and led his mother inside his apartment, leaving Kuroo, Sugawara, and Hinata outside. After a few seconds, the three men heard a baby's cry. Sugawara immediately frowned before he asked, "Can you take Shion with you to Oikawa's place? She's really fond of him, for some reason."

Hinata nodded obediently, receiving a thanks from the gray-haired male as a result. The ginger watched Sugawara enter the room and once he was inside, Hinata and Kuroo glanced briefly at each other before heading inside Sugawara's place to fetch the weeping tyke.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa displayed a cold look.

"What are you doing? You're not welcome here." Oikawa said before trying to close the door, only for Hinata to show a smiling Shion to the brunette. Once he saw this, Oikawa paused before gesturing the two men outside to enter his home. Kuroo smirked smugly as he walked in, imagining a theme song as he entered the house. Probably, it'll be "Footlose" that would be playing. Kuroo liked that song.

Kageyama scowled when he saw Hinata but when he saw the little girl, his face softened and he let Hinata sit beside him.

"Why are both of you here? And with Shio too. Why? Did something happen?" Oikawa interrogated. Kuroo plopped down on the one-man couch as he folded his legs then he started explaining everything to the brunette. As Kuroo and Oikawa conversed, Kageyama and Hinata bickered about who should hold the baby. Unbeknownst to the four men, a very dark and revolting creature lurked behind them.

Meanwhile, Sugawara was close to breaking down.

"Sugawara-kun, right? It's nice to meet you!" Michiko spoke with excitement. The ashen-haired male nodded as he displayed a slightly strained smile. Kenma hoped that his mother wouldn't figure out the secret he and Sugawara kept. Kenma didn't want to lose his games after all.

"I didn't know that my son would get a lover! So... how long are you two together?" Michiko interrogated.

 _"Oh snap! The interrogation is starting! Who'll answer the question?"_ Sugawara mused as he glanced briefly at Kenma, who stared back at him to answer. The older male raised an eyebrow before looking at the female in front of him. Gulping, Sugawara showed a slightly strained smile as he replied with, "Three years now."

Michiko gasped and leaned closer before saying, "Really? When did you two get together?"

"Uh... well..." Sugawara rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before blurting out, "Somewhere around January! We, uh, started going out after new year's eve."

"Oh! That's nice! Since you two have been dating for a long time, have you ever thought about marriage?"

" _This is it. The question she's been inching to ask."_ Kenma thought with irritation.

 _"How do I answer? Shouldn't Kenma be answering this?"_ Sugawara kicked the younger male's foot under the table to signal him to respond. Kenma spotted the look the older man sent to him so he cleared his throat before saying, "Yes."

 _"No! You should've said 'no' so why did you say yes?"_ Sugawara exclaimed internally. He forced a smile as he faced the lady, who was beyond ecstatic to hear her son thinking about getting married. Kenma was at ease, knowing that he would keep his games with him, while Sugawara had an internal monologue about how he didn't know what to do.

 _"I thought I was a patient person but it looks like the lord is testing me. Should I just stand up and walk away or do I keep seated and play along with what my landlord asked me to do? I don't wanna be kicked out so maybe I'll just play along... but I don't wanna get married without dating anyone. What if this reaches my parent's ears? They'll think I dated without telling them anything."_ Sugawara wondered deeply, displaying a blank expression as he did.

"Sugawara-kun? Are you okay?" Michiko asked. Sugawara grinned with fakery as he said yes. He then sent a soulless gaze towards Kenma, who simply gave him an apologetic stare.

"Well, if you two are ready to get married, I can help you! Since Japan isn't allowing same-sex marriage yet, you'll have to marry outside of the country! Where do you want it to happen? America? Canada? Australia? Oh! What about Norway? I heard from a friend of mine that Norway is a pretty country!" Michiko beamed eagerly.

 _"Please, don't. We don't want help."_ The two men simultaneously thought.

 _"Ugh... I have to clear up the misunderstanding. I can't let this go on. I'm sorry, Kenma. I don't wanna get married yet."_ Sugawara furrowed his eyebrows as he showed a pleading look towards the man beside him. Kenma slowly shook his head in an attempt to stop the gray-haired man but when Sugawara pushed himself up, Kenma knew that he was about to lose his grasp on his games.

Sugawara took a deep inhale then exclaimed, "I'm sorry! I'm not really ㅡ"

"Sugawara-san! Shion won't stop crying!" Hinata shouted after he kicked the door open. The three people inside the room froze when they saw Hinata run inside the room. The orange-haired male was carrying a wailing Shion in his arms as he showed a very confused and terrified face. Michiko observed the small girl and immediately, her brain started processing the information then it all clicked. She stood up and stared at her son.

"Is that your child?" asked Michiko. Kenma was breathless, evidently avoiding his mother's scrutinizing gaze. Sugawara noticed this so he cleared his throat and loudly declared, "It's mine! It's my child!"

Hinata and Kenma gaped. Shion's cry worsened so Sugawara shut his eyes and huffed with exhaustion before approaching the ginger to take the child. The three people watched Sugawara console the sobbing girl and as they did, Michiko was having thoughts. She gasped then covered her mouth while tearing up.

"Oh goodness... don't tell me... Sugawara-kun, where did you get her? Is your child's mother... gone?" she queried.

Hearing this, Sugawara pretended to cry as he hugged the tyke in his arms. "Yes. Her mother... she died and left us alone!" Sugawara dramatically uttered as he pretended to tear up. He then tearfully added, "But we're fine now! Because your son... helped us."

Kenma and Hinata eyed the older male wipe his eyes as he sniffled. Michiko felt her heart break as she turned to her son with a proud look.

"My son... you accepted Sugawara-kun even when he has a child. I can't believe I raised such a good man like you! I'm so proud! I promise, I'll support your wedding! Come on! Let's talk about it now!"

Kenma and Sugawara both frowned then the older male mused, _"We've really dug our own grave. It seems... we'll get married."_

Hinata didn't know what to do so he silently walked away and closed the door before heading back to Oikawa's room.

 

* * *

 

Before Hinata could send Shion to Sugawara, something horrifying happened.

The four men were playing an innocent game of rock, paper, scissors where the back of the loser's hand gets slapped by the winner but as they were about to play, a dark creature appeared. A cockroach flew in the middle of the four men's circle.

Obviously, they shrieked, with the exception of Kageyama who simply flinched away. Oikawa and Hinata had their arms around each other as they fearfully gazed at the disgusting bug. Kuroo was holding two pillows, with one pillow sandwiched between his arms. Kageyama gritted his teeth while glaring at the shiny bug.

"D-Do something! Kill it!" Hinata yelled as he held the brunette's shoulder and aggressively shook it. When the cockroach moved a centimeter, the two men let out a loud cry as they backed away even further. Meanwhile, Kuroo grabbed two slippers as he tried to take small steps near the bug. He kept treading back and forth, making a stance as if he was a boxer and this made Oikawa and Hinata agitated.

"What the heck are you doing?! Just smack it with the slipper!" Oikawa exclaimed.

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to get my posture right?" Kuroo retorted.

"What posture?! Are you gonna challenge it on boxing?! Just slam that dumb bug! Slam it!" Oikawa thundered. When the roach moved an inch, his hug tightened on Hinata, almost choking the shorter male. On the other hand, Kageyama was immobilized in his position.

 _"I might not look like it but... that fucked up thing scares me. I don't wanna see it, I don't wanna get near it, I don't wanna touch it, I don't even want my shoes and slippers to touch it. Why does it exist? Why did the superior being think that a cockroach deserves to live? Do they think that it can do something better other than make people jump and scream? Why can't all cockroach die? They're damn disgusting."_ Kageyama internally groaned, if that was even possible.

"Oh shit! It's coming close to Kageyama!" Kuroo yelled.

The men in the room were tense as the roach crawled to Kageyama.

"Tobio-chan, kill it!" Oikawa shouted. Kageyama gulped and tried to move an inch but when he did, Hinata shouted, "Don't move! Shio is behind you! Are you gonna sacrifice a child's life just to save your own?!"

Kageyama froze when he heard that. He glared at the bug that was slowly crawling towards him.

 _"This cockroach... we've underestimated it's power level!"_ Kuroo internally shouted.

 _"If it can't hurt Kageyama, then it'll hurt a harmless child! We... we're dead!"_ Hinata clenched his fist.

 _"Damn it! Tobio-chan's the only one who can kill it now! He can't back out or Shio's life will be in grave danger!"_ Oikawa mused intensely.

Kageyama kept his stance. He glanced shortly at the sleeping child before glowering at the bug. He sucked a sharp breath through his teeth before deciding to do one thing. He'd kill the cockroach.

"I'll... I'll make sure I'll block it!" Kageyama shouted with determination as he focused on the gross creature. The cockroach kept crawling and as the three men cheered loudly, Kageyama hurriedly took his slipper off and grabbed it before chucking it at the bug, causing it to get hit by the corner of the slipper. The roach stopped moving and the men froze. They apprehensively loomed near it and when they saw it shake one last time, they winced away before sighing in relief. Oikawa and Hinata stepped away from each other while Kuroo threw the pillow back at the couch. On the other hand, Kageyama was devastated because his slipper touched the dirty living being.

Then, as the men started relaxing because the roach was gone, Shion's eyes fluttered open and she started weeping.

"Oh snap... she's awake." Kuroo muttered in stun. Oikawa hurriedly went to the tyke and tried to make her stop crying but to no avail, Shion didn't stop. In the end, the group decided to give Shion back to Sugawara and that was how Hinata came to send the tiny human back to the gray-haired male.

 

* * *

 

"So... what happened last night? Did you explain everything to your mom?" Hinata queried. Kenma simply shrugged his shoulders while munching on his food. The ginger smiled fondly at his friend and ate silently, only to stop when Kageyama entered the room.

"Whoa! Kageyama! You're wearing a tracksuit! You look good!" Hinata dished out a compliment, a sunny grin playing on his lips as Kageyama stared at him with a hint of embarrassment. Kageyama glanced away and fixed the collar of his tracksuit.

"Kageyama! Looking good! You're rocking that tracksuit as usual!" Kuroo walked in the room, wearing a white dress shirt that had its sleeves folded to his elbows and black pants that nicely fitted him. Kuroo fixed his tie as he sat beside Kenma. Kageyama thanked him and slightly bowed as he tried zipping his jacket up. While he did, Oikawa went inside Sugawara's apartment, sporting a light blue button down shirt and black pants. The brunette stopped and observed Kageyama before his nose scrunched up. Hinata noticed this so he called the brunette out.

"Kageyama looks good in the tracksuit, right?" Hinata asked. Oikawa kept his grossed out look as he went to his seat. As he did, Sugawara went out of his room, only to stop when he caught sight of Kageyama.

"Hey, Kageyama! What's up with that clothes?" Sugawara questioned as he placed Shion in the baby chair.

"I'm gonna teach in a sports university again," said Kageyama.

"I bet students will end up liking you! You make sweatpants and jackets stylish!" Sugawara praised. Kageyama had a shaky smile for some reasons. Kuroo glanced at Oikawa and smirked.

"Won't you say something to Kageyama? He needs support from his housemate." Kuroo quipped. The brunette clicked his tongue and sent one last stare at Kageyama. He huffed and turned his back on the tracksuit-wearing male.

Stubbornly, Oikawa mumbled, "Well... I guess it's pretty cool."

"Really?" Kageyama suddenly asked. The brunette leaned on his seat and nodded as he said, "Hmm... it looks kind of cool. Kind of."

After that was said, Kageyama's shaky grin morphed into a small, pretty smile and the others, except Oikawa, noticed this so what did they do? They instantly pulled their phone out to capture the precious and rare moment where Kageyama had a tiny yet fond smile. The black-haired male noticed this so he hurriedly looked away.

"Aww! Kageyama, look here!" Sugawara called out.

"Isn't Kageyama the youngest here, aside from Shio? He was born in December, right?" Kuroo queried, in which Hinata said yes.

"So, he's basically the baby in the group." Kenma muttered as he tried to take a picture of a rare, smiling Kageyama.

"Oi, Tobio! Lookie here, I have a snack!" Hinata said as if he was talking to an infant while holding his phone.

"Tobio! Look here quickly!" Sugawara added to the teasing, speaking as if it was Shion he was talking to.

"Tobio-kun, lookie, lookie! We have snacks!" Kuroo quipped, still waving his phone.

Oikawa snorted while turning around to see why they were crowding Kageyama. He found that the younger male wasn't looking and while the brunette failed to know why the others were teasing Kageyama, he could at least laugh at it.

"Stop it, stop it! You'll make him cry!" Oikawa exclaimed, making the others chortle. Kageyama's palm curled into a fist before he turned around with an evident irritated expression.

"Oh my! The baby's angry!" Kuroo acted like a nosy housewife.

"Still, let's take a picture of him! Oh wow! What a cute baby!" Sugawara teased then the others snapped away. Kageyama glared at the camera and stayed silent. Once everyone finished taking pictures, they finally sat down to eat. Aside from Kageyama, everybody had a light expression. Kuroo then turned to Oikawa and said, "Since Kageyama's the youngest, you should do your best to guide him like a brother!"

Oikawa snorted and replied, "I'm his nii-san from now on! I'll take care of him like a good older brother."

"Whoa! Did you hear that Kageyama? You have an older brother now! Say 'hi' to him!" Hinata urged. Kageyama ought to smack the ginger's head but he was eating so he just sent a deadly stare and kept munching on a piece of bread.

After breakfast, the group separated but Oikawa and Kageyama were still together. Their workplace were quite near so it was better for them to go together. The two walked and as awkward as it was sometimes, they managed to stay peaceful throughout the whole bus ride.

When they were five minutes away from the university Kageyama would work at, Oikawa found the younger male sleeping. The brunette inched away and desperately tried pushing the younger man but when the bus made a sudden halt, Kageyama ended up resting his head on the brunette's shoulder. Needless to say, Oikawa did not like it. He groaned as Kageyama somehow managed to almost drool on his clothes but since Oikawa took it his responsibility to grab a tissue from his bag and wipe the male's drool away, Kageyama didn't salivate on his shoulder. Three minutes before Kageyama gets off and Oikawa was ready to push the slightly shorter but still tall male off of him. The brunette kept his patience long.

Then he huffed and decided to observe the napping man on his shoulder. Oikawa's eyes carefully scanned Kageyama's face, taking note of how much the younger man has grown. With this sudden awareness, Oikawa told himself that Kageyama wasn't the same middle school student from before. Kageyama was certainly not twelve-year old and that somehow stunned Oikawa. It was basically a different person he was interacting to now.

 _"Tobio-chan grew up... he really did."_ Oikawa mused, his right hand slowly and unsurely reaching out to touch the younger male's cheeks. Once his fingertips caressed the male's cheek, Oikawa felt the urge to pinch Kageyama and that was what he did. Softly and carefully, Oikawa pulled on Kageyama's cheeks, smiling as he did.

Then, Kageyama stirred in his sleep and Oikawa winced away. The brunette made a safe distance between him and Kageyama while calming himself. Questioning his unexpected action, Oikawa felt breathless. Sending another gaze, Oikawa could almost hear the little click his mind made as he tried piecing his actions together.

 _"Wait... am I... no way! That's just uncalled of! Tobio-chan? I can't be interested in him!"_ Oikawa huffed while smirking. He glanced at Kageyama and seeing the face of the person he used to despise become endearing, Oikawa gulped and leaned on his seat. He looked outside of the window and when he saw the university Kageyama would work at, he gaped. He quickly pushed himself up and grabbed Kageyama's wrist. He pushed the yellow glowing button on the wall as he pulled Kageyama up.

With Kageyama drowsily trailing behind him, Oikawa rushed to the front of the bus to pay for the fare. He paid for Kageyama's fare as well then the two of them got off. Kageyama looked around and tried to recognize the place and once he did, he felt his sleepiness go away.

"We're at the university." Kageyama muttered. He blinked and glanced at the brunette with puzzlement before asking, "Why did you get down as well?"

Oikawa froze and let go of Kageyama's wrist.

"I... I wanted to walk! But forget about me! Do you know how hard it is to wake you up?" Oikawa lied. He hoped that the younger male bought it though. Kageyama processed what the male told him. Feeling a tad guilty, Kageyama bowed, shocking the brunette but making him feel superior otherwise.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get enough sleep last night," said Kageyama before raising his head. Oikawa eyed the black-haired male before pushing his hair away from his forehead.

"I... It's fine. Just go." Oikawa motioned for him to leave. Kageyama nodded but before he could go, he did something that wasn't so Kageyama-like.

"Thank you for pulling me up."

Oikawa let the shock freeze him. It took him a few seconds before he snapped out of it but once he did, Kageyama was already walking away from him. The brunette blinked and pinched himself in an attempt to make some sense in his thinking. As he eyed Kageyama become even more distant from him, a feeling of familiarity and freshness made Oikawa let out a small affectionate smile.

"Unbelievable... Did I end up caring for him _and_ liking him?" Oikawa mumbled lowly. He chuckled lightly, turning away from the campus and treading to the building he worked at. The sensation that the brunette knew too well made his steps light and bouncy. Who knew that he would end up seeing Kageyama as someone to date rather than someone he'd hate? Oikawa was surprised and it was the most pleasant feeling he experienced this whole year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa FINALLY finds himself interested in Kags but will he accept it?? Find out next chapter!
> 
> Personally, this was hard to write for some reason. I can't write Suga in character and I took a lot of time to think about what would happen. I had to rewrite it because I could stomach deleting it and in my belief, if you could feel the urge to delete your chapter, then that's the signal to rewrite the chapter. So yup... it took a lot of time and I don't know why it did.
> 
> And Hinata! He didn't have enough screentime! Same for Kuroo. Both of them didn't have enough focus so probably, next chapter would focus on them? Of course, OiKage would get the focus as well but Kuroo and Hinata might get a separate moment. Who knows, maybe I can make the whole squad have three different parts for their three separate suffering?? Whatever, please wait for the next chapter!! Expect Oikawa to go batshit crazy ~(ㅇvㅇ)~


	8. All Because Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is panicking and it's partly Kageyama's fault. Hinata gets shocked after being entrusted with an object and a situation inside the bus leaves Kuroo shaken.

"Good! That's how you act cute!"

Kuroo entered the place and coincidentally witnessed Sugawara teaching Hinata how to pretend to be adorable. Smirking with amusement, Kuroo sat beside Kenma.

"Always pout. It's the ultimate technique." Sugawara spoke passionately, making Hinata nod in amazement.

"Can you do it, Suga?" Kuroo suddenly queried as he leaned on his seat. Sugawara huffed in disbelief before saying, "Me? Act cute? No way, even if I don't act, I'm already cute!"

Placing his palms under his chin, Sugawara cutely batted an eyelid. Kenma and Hinata had two different reactions. While Hinata was amazed, Kenma was disgusted. Shaking his head in disapproval, Kenma looked away and continued playing on his phone. Sugawara noticed the reaction given to him so he lowered his hands and frowned.

"At least, say something. I was cute, wasn't I?" Sugawara asked.

"No," was Kenma's direct answer. The ashen-haired male gasped as he placed a hand on his chest.

"I'm older than you. Can't you show me a bit respect?" he asked.

Kenma didn't pull his sight away from his phone and said, "Kuroo's older than me too."

Sugawara blinked before he sighed. He just couldn't win against the landlord no matter what words he say. Knowing that, Sugawara let it pass and just went back to eating. The group finally had peace while eating, until the door slammed open and Oikawa entered. The brunette hurriedly closed the door and locked it before rushing to his seat. The others gazed at him as if Oikawa grew four heads.

"Listen, no matter what happens, never open the door. Never let Tobio-chan in." Oikawa dramatically demanded. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and stopped munching to ask why. Oikawa gaped at Hinata, as if the orange-haired man's question was offensive to him. The brunette scoffed and hissed, "Tobio-chan is dangerous!"

Unlike Hinata, Kuroo didn't stop eating and simply asked, "Why? Did you finally piss him off so much that he decided to kill you?"

"No! It's more than that!" Oikawa thundered. The four men flinched at how loud the brunette was being while Shion looked up with a giggle.

With a grim expression, Oikawa blurted out, "I think I like Tobio-chan."

The four men froze. Hinata gulped while Sugawara pushed himself up before grabbing Oikawa's collar.

"You freakingㅡ Do you wanna do something to him?! Do you wanna get beaten up?! Stay away from Kageyama or I'll be the one killing you, do you understand?!" Sugawara said.

Hinata stood up to hold the gray-haired male back while saying, "Stop! Sugawara-san, stop! Calm down first! I'm sure Oikawa-san has a good explanation for saying that!"

Kuroo cackled while Kenma wished he brought his earphones with him. Shion was tapping her tiny hands on the table, laughing all the while. As Hinata tried to get Sugawara to let go of Oikawa, Kageyama finally knocked on the door and called Sugawara outside. This caused the five men inside to freeze before the four stared at Oikawa. Sugawara growled as his grip on Oikawa's collar tightened.

"You better not touch him while we're eating. I know how frisky men like you act." Sugawara warned before walking to the door to open it. Oikawa begged the male to not let Kageyama in but Sugawara ignored him and unlocked the door. Kageyama greeted the ashen-haired male before going inside. Oikawa went silent and stayed seated on his chair, praying to whoever was up there not to make the younger male sit beside him but unfortunately, Kageyama chose the seat next to his right. Hinata narrowed his eyes and Sugawara sent a sharp stare. Oikawa avoided the two men's eyes and stared at Kuroo, who had a smirk that the brunette could only perceive as annoying.

"What happened last night?" Kageyama asked. Sugawara sent a calm smile before saying, "We barely escaped Michiko-san's attempt to make us marry."

Hinata made a small noise of astonishment then said, "She must've liked you so much if she wanted to support you wholeheartedly!" Sugawara chuckled lamely, internally praying that it wasn't the case. The ashen-haired male hoped that Michiko would end up hating him for some unknown reason, that way, Sugawara could escape a potential marriage.

"Isn't that a good thing? You're gonna get married, Sugawara-san." Kageyama spoke coolly while grabbing a plate and picking food to eat.

"Don't say that. Just don't." Sugawara replied, putting a hand on his temples as he looked down pathetically. Kageyama nodded before looking to his left. He spotted the plate of tamagoyaki and without hesitating, he reached his hand out to grab the plate but as he did, another hand took hold of the plate and when he looked to see who it was, he found Oikawa gaping at him.

"Uh.... you..." Oikawa found it hard to speak. He nervously observed Kageyama's eyes and before he knew it, Oikawa impulsively stood up and yanked the plate away from the younger male.

"Y-Y-You brat! Do you wanna die?! How dare you take this plate of tamagoyaki away from me! Do you know how much I love tamagoyaki?!" Oikawa yelled. Kageyama gave a look of confusion as the brunette gulped.

"And you even touched my hand... argh! _Disgusting_!" Oikawa cried, making sure to shout the last word in English. Kuroo snorted when Oikawa suddenly spoke in another language while Sugawara didn't know how to react. The gray-haired male expected the brunette to act flirty, not behave like an elementary student who had a crush on someone. The unexpected attitude of Oikawa deeply petrified Sugawara and somehow, it made him think that Oikawa wasn't someone to be worried about.

"What's wrong with you?" Kageyama queried. Oikawa gasped before sitting himself down. He then blurted out, "I _love_ tamagoyaki! Don't try to steal it from me!"

Placing all of the egg rolls in his plate, Oikawa left none before stuffing his mouth with it. The others eyed the brunette with stun as they watched silently. Oikawa rushed to eat all of the tamagoyaki he put in his plate, which was seven in total. Kageyama saw that there were three tamagoyaki left in the brunette's platter so he gripped his chopsticks tightly before stealing two pieces of egg rolls from the brunette.

Freezing, Oikawa stopped aggressively munching on his food to glare at the younger male.

"Oi... you really wanna be an asshole, do you?" Oikawa asked with a deadly gleam in his eyes. "Give it back. Put the food in my plate. Now." he added. Kageyama sent an indifferent gaze before putting the two tamagoyaki inside his mouth. Oikawa gasped once again, as a result.

"Tobio-chan, you ass-fucking-wipe! You've really done it now!" Oikawa cried before pinching the younger male's cheeks. Kageyama groaned as he tried pushing the older male away from the him and because of this, he somehow grabbed the brown-haired man's hair. Then, the two ended up pushing and pulling away from each other.

"You shit! Stop grabbing my hair!" Oikawa exclaimed.

"Let go! I'll ruin your hair if you don't!" Kageyama countered.

"Shitty brat, you'll regret ruining my hair!" Oikawa tightened his pinch on the younger man's cheeks, causing immense pain on Kageyama.

The other males gawked at the two. Oikawa and Kageyama were fighting like a bunch of children. Why were they arguing like that?

"Argh! Let go!" Kageyama bellowed. Oikawa didn't listen and merely pushed the male's face away. Kageyama was beyond annoyed so he tugged on the brunette's hair and made sure to pull hard, making Oikawa thunder in pain.

Sugawara looked down on his food before frowning. The others moved away from the ashen-haired man, aware that they were about to witness Sugawara scold someone again.

"You two, can you quit it out?" Sugawara smiled softly, but underneath the gentle grin that he showed, the men knew that there was someone aching to yell and lecture someone. When the two arguing male didn't stop, Hinata and Kenma anxiously swallowed their food.

"Hey, I said stop, didn't I?" Sugawara repeated. This time, Oikawa and Kageyama halted and glanced at the ashen-haired male. They spotted the dark glint in Sugawara's eyes and seeing that, they pulled away from each other.

"You two, stand up." Sugawara said. When the two didn't obey, he cleared his throat and said, "I said, stand up!"

Kageyama pushed himself up while Oikawa slowly stood up. Sugawara leaned on his seat and sighed. Crossing his legs, Sugawara coldly ordered, "Face each other. Now."

Kageyama and Oikawa hesitated.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Sugawara warned. This was enough to force the two childish men to turn and look at the other. As awkward as it was, the two figured out that it was better obey the ashen-haired male than risk getting kicked out from breakfast.

"Say sorry to each other," said Sugawara while forcing himself not to crack a smile or let out a small chuckle. When he saw Oikawa and Kageyama apologize to each other, albeit apprehensively, it took Sugawara all of his will to not make himself snort in entertainment.

"Okay," Sugawara paused to calm himself, "now... hug each other."

The other men snorted but when Sugawara glared at them to keep it down, they zipped their mouth and watched Oikawa and Kageyama stare at one another with a gleam of irritation. Sugawara frowned and said, "What? You two won't hug each other? Okay then, get out of here and never eat breakfast in my place again."

Oikawa clicked his tongue while Kageyama grunted. The two were unsure but they managed to put their arms around each other. They stayed still for three seconds until they pushed the other away. Sugawara was now covering his mouth with his hand as he told the two to sit down. After that, Kageyama excused himself and went to the bathroom. The others followed him with their eyes and once he was gone, Kuroo chortled before glancing at the brunette.

"What was that? I thought you liked him? Why did you make an argument with him then?" Kuroo cackled.

"I just found out about my feelings yesterday but after that... I can't stop myself from pissing him off anymore. I always cause an argument between us." Oikawa lamely informed. The others eyed him with pity as they prayed for the brunette's successful love life.

 

* * *

 

Hinata smiled as he looked at his co-worker corner him.

"Hinata, I can trust you, right?" Hinata's co-worker, Urata, asked as he firmly gripped an object wrapped in a paper bag. Hinata dropped his smile and nodded passionately before saying, "You can trust me with your life and I won't fail you."

Urata sniffed before the two co-workers high-fived. Urata handed the object covered in a paper bag before whispering to Hinata, "This thing is a CD. A friend gave it to me last week and I know I should be watching it but my older sister suddenly decided to visit and I told you about my older sister, right? She's nosy as hell! So, here! Keep this for a while. I'll take it back when my sister finally leaves my apartment so for the meantime, you can watch it."

Hinata saw Urata wink. Confused, the ginger whispered back, "What does that mean? Why do you not want your sister to see this? It's just a CD after all."

Urata gasped before blurting out, "You idiot! It's JAV! Of course, I don't want my sister to see it!"

Hinata froze when he heard that. Gaping, Hinata looked at the object he was now holding and gulped. What he had in his hands was a CD. An R-18 CD. Taking another gulp, Hinata gazed at Urata before nodding with resolve. This pleased Urata as he thanked the ginger before walking away, leaving Hinata unsure and anxious.

After that situation, the day finally ended and Hinata left his workplace. He walked to the café where Akane worked and when he finally managed to get there, he went straight to the counter.

"Akane-san, I don't know what to do!" Hinata whined. The female grinned before leaning closer and asking why. The ginger raised the paper bag and waved it lazily but it didn't give Akane any idea what it was so she just blinked and asked what the object was. Hinata was ready to say it but he paused and became wary. What if Akane thought he was the one who owned the CD? Hinata didn't want that so he simply smiled and chuckled sheepishly before uttering, "This is something my co-worker entrusted me with. It's not really mine but I'm keeping it so it would be safe."

Akane raised an eyebrow before snorting.

"What? Okay, I get it. But what is it? Is it a CD?" Akane questioned with a tone of mischief. Hinata was nervous. His grip on the item tightened before he nodded. Akane's eyes widened before her grin widened.

"What is it about? Is it something naughty? But I'm kind of sure it isn't. It's you after all. You're too innocent." Akane said as she cleaned the counter and called the name in the cup. As the lady attended to the customer, Hinata looked down and gulped. Was he really that innocent? Hinata was a man as well so why was he innocent? Clenching his jaws, Hinata decided to open and check the CD. Shakily pulling the CD out, Hinata gulped nervously and then, he finally brought it out and to his shock, there was a familiar person in the cover.

"Straps and Leather... Candy..." Hinata uttered. Akane froze when she heard that. Taking a gulp, she faced Hinata and saw the astounded face the ginger had. Akane showed a painful expression while Hinata sent a sorrow look. The two eyed each other with equal sadness as Hinata's hold on the CD weakened.

On the CD's cover, there was a lady named Candy, who looked like Akane.

"Akane-san... what's the meaning of this?" Hinata mumbled as he forced himself to stand up by holding onto the counter. Akane looked down and said, "It's what it is.... I am Candy."

Hinata felt like crying. So that was why Akane was interested in BDSM... because she was a.... Hinata didn't want to think about it. It was too painful to imagine.

"Akane-san... it's okay. I'll keep this a secret." Hinata swore as he showed a shaky smile. Akane grinned with sadness as she teared up. Pushing her tears away, Akane shook hands with Hinata to establish the promise. The two dramatically nodded as Hinata hid the CD.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo didn't use his car so he was seen inside a bus on his way home. Leaning his head on the window, Kuroo saw that he was near the mall Hinata worked at. Perking up and looking outside, Kuroo found that the bus stopped and a familiar orange-haired man was about to enter the vehicle. Hurriedly, Kuroo placed his bag on the chair beside him and even rested his feet on it so the said ginger wouldn't be able to sit beside him. Kuroo then pulled his hoodie up and pretended to not know who the ginger was.

Sluggishly entering the bus, Hinata scanned the area for an empty seat and when he found none, his shoulder slumped but when he caught a glimpse of the hoodie Kuroo had, he loomed near it and saw that the person with the hood on was probably Kuroo.

"Kuroo-san, let me sit." Hinata said.

Kuroo ignored him and kept acting like a stranger whose feet were resting on the seat beside him.

"Kuroo-san, move." Hinata said.

No response.

Hinata growled before pulling Kuroo's hoodie down. When this happened, Kuroo immediately acted like he was asleep, even snoring all the while. Hinata knew what the black-haired male was doing so he huffed and said, "If you don't let me sit, I'll sit on your lap."

This woke Kuroo up as he quickly removed his bag and motioned Hinata to sit while showing a sweet smile. Hinata said a small thanks before plopping down. Noticing the sullen face the shorter male had, Kuroo became curious.

"What happened?" Kuroo asked.

"Nothing," was Hinata's answer. Kuroo raised an eyebrow before humming in acceptance. If Hinata didn't want to talk about it, okay then. Kuroo could accept that.... except, he really didn't want to right now so what did he do?

"If you tell me, I'll buy you an ice cream." Kuroo said. Hinata paused to look at the older male with disbelief before huffing and shaking his head in stubbornness. This piqued Kuroo's wholehearted interest as he leaned closer and whispered to Hinata, "I can teach you how to make Akane like you if you tell me."

Hinata gulped and stared at him with amazement. Kuroo always liked the gaze that the ginger gave him whenever Kuroo would do something Hinata would find cool so now that he was getting the awed look Hinata had, Kuroo felt the urge to cheekily grin. After a few seconds, Hinata sighed and shook his head. In utter defeat, Kuroo sighed and let it pass. He then recalled what his co-worker told him so he blurted out, "I'll watch a JAV that my co-worker told me about. What's the title? Straps and... leather?"

Hinata gawked at Kuroo. Knowing that it was the video his co-worker lended him and the video where Akane was, Hinata decided to stop Kuroo from watching it. He snapped his attention to the older male before saying, "Don't watch it. Kenma's in the house."

Kuroo smirked and said, "Do you think Kenma hasn't seen JAV? That's impossible, you know?"

Hinata gasped when he heard that. He muttered, "Well.... what about me? I'm innocent so don't watch it!"

Kuroo chuckled before saying, "An innocent person wouldn't be asking someone to tie them up."

Hinata clicked his tongue before an idea entered his mind. Raising his phone, Hinata blurted out, "I'll tell your parents."

"Go on. My parent's like JAV too. They can watch it with me," was Kuroo's nonchalant response. Hinata stopped to groan and cover his face. Kuroo was now beyond curious as he watched the ginger's reaction. Why was Hinata acting like this?

"Kuroo-san... I don't have a choice." Hinata muttered as he gazed at the older male with pain in his eyes. Kuroo patiently waited until Hinata suddenly said, "Akane-san is Candy.... and Candy is the one who acted in Straps and leather, that's why... don't watch it!"

Kuroo gasped in horror. He covered his mouth as he placed a hand on his chest to emphasize how shocked he was. Hinata nodded, understanding the feeling Kuroo had. Sniffing, Hinata held the taller man's shoulders and grimly declared, "Never watch it because the person I like is there. The person I want to confess to is in that movie, get it?! She's the one I like! The one I wanna say I like you to!"

The people in the bus glanced at Hinata and Kuroo, stunned by what the ginger exclaimed. Soon, whispers were heard.

"Are they gay?"

"Shut up! They can hear you!"

"It's a shame. Both of them are cute."

"Ssh! Just support them!"

Kuroo and Hinata were petrified. They looked down on their feet as they desperately tried to ignore the people who thought they were dating. And then, out of the blue, someone clapped and shouted, "Wooh! I support you two! Congrats!"

Soon, the people inside the bus started clapping as they congratulated the two men.

 _"What the hell are they clapping for? There isn't anything to congratulate about."_ Kuroo mused.

 _"Argh! I'm so embarrassed! Why are they clapping?! I'm not dating Kuroo-san!"_ Hinata thought as he internally had a seizure.

Then, the most horrifying sound was made.

"Kiss!"

Kuroo and Hinata were now ready to die. Please, anyone hit them with a truck and squash their whole body. That would be less painful than the shame they were feeling now. Kuroo smiled at the crowd as he tried to motion that it was fine now and that they didn't need support but it was no use. The people were too supportive and they urged the two men to kiss each other. Kuroo was imagining a situation where a dinosaur would suddenly appear and gobble him whole while Hinata was thinking about how he wished an asteroid would hit him and no one else but him.

"Come on, kiss!"

Kuroo felt the need to punch the man who yelled that. He cursed whoever the person was in his head. Anxiously glancing at Hinata, Kuroo hoped that the ginger felt the same shame he felt but when he looked at him, he only saw the determined look the ginger had.

"Shrimpy... why?" Kuroo questioned. Hinata nodded as if he was accepting the fate he had. Kuroo was perplexed. First, he was asked to teach the ginger about bondage. Second, he tied the ginger. Third, he got a hard-on because of him. And now, Kuroo hoped that he wouldn't be forced to kiss the younger male.

"I... let's do it." Hinata nodded as the crowd's cheer became louder.

"Do what?" Kuroo queried, trying to look ignorant.

"I'll kiss you now." Hinata said and before Kuroo could say no, he felt soft lips pressed on his.

As the crowd's cheer went loud, Kuroo was frozen in his seat. Eyes wide open, he could see that the ginger had his eyes shut close and as creepy it was that he had his eyes open while kissing, Kuroo couldn't help but keep it open. Just why the hell was he kissing the friend he and Kenma made and still was their friend after ten years?

Left with no choice, Kuroo closed his eyes and cupped the younger man's face as he deepened the kiss. Then, after a few seconds, about five, he pulled away from Hinata, catching a glimpse of the wet lips the ginger had.

The people were still cheering and as Kuroo scanned the crowd, he noticed that he arrived his destination so he stood up and grabbed his bag as well as Hinata's wrist before hurriedly pressing the yellow glowing button to signal the bus driver to stop. While the crowd congratulated them, Kuroo forced a smile as he pulled the ginger off of the bus. Once the two were outside the vehicle, they became awkward.

"That was nothing. Don't tell it to anyone, okay?" Kuroo said. Hinata gazed up at him before nodding fervently, his cheeks flushed.

"I... I'm confused. Why did you... uh... why did you deepen the kiss?" Hinata blurted out. Kuroo froze in stun. Why did he deepen the kiss indeed... The answer was unknown and that scared Kuroo.

"I, well... you see..." Kuroo looked at the ginger, eyes accidentally darting on the younger male's lips, trying to recall how it felt when it touched his. Pulling his eyes away in a hurry, Kuroo cleared his throat and exclaimed, "I was curious! You know who I am, if I'm curious, I'll try and see it for myself!"

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and said, "But what would you be curious about?"

Kuroo had a hunch that he would need to change his view on the younger male from now on. Hinata wasn't as dumb as he thought.

"I was curious if you were a good kisser. Now stop asking." Kuroo muttered as he turned his back on the ginger and walked away. Good god, how would he and Hinata talk from now on? Friends wouldn't tie one another or get an erection because of the other or kiss each other yet somehow, the three were completed by Kuroo. Even if Hinata was comfortable with all of that, Kuroo wasn't.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa bit on his lollipop. He was bored, beyond bored.

"Oikawa-san, do you ㅡ"

The brunette flinched when he heard Kageyama's voice. He glared at the black-haired male as he huffed in annoyance.

"Stupid! What are you doing here?" Oikawa childishly asked. Despite being stressed about the older male's antics, Kageyama held back a sigh as he said, "Do you wanna eat dinner at Sugawara-san's place? He made too many curry so he'll share it with us if we want."

Oikawa clicked his tongue and stood up. He finally broke the lollipop in his mouth as he said, "Okay. Let's go there."

The two headed to Sugawara's apartment and as they did, Oikawa felt an urge to ask something. Clearing his throat, the brunette faced the younger male and grabbed his wrist. Kageyama halted and turned to Oikawa. Taking a deep breath, Oikawa suddenly asked, "How do you wanna be treated as? Do I treat you like the same irritating twelve-year old kid or a twenty-six year old man who irritates me?"

Kageyama narrowed his eyes as he muttered, "What's the difference? You're still irritated in me no matter what age."

Oikawa scoffed and folded his arms. With haughtiness, Oikawa explained, "I know that you're not the same Tobio-chan that I know. You can say thank you, sorry, you're welcome and other normal things now unlike when you were twelve-year old so I'm trying to be considerate of you but it isn't working. I still end up trying to piss you off and what's worse is, thinking of you as a grown-up gives me weird feelings but if I treat you like you're still the same middle school brat, I wouldn't be having a hard time right now but! Since I'm considerate, tell me, which way do you wanna be treated?"

The explanation just confused Kageyama. Trying to make some sense in Oikawa's words, Kageyama simply said, "If treating me as an adult is hard then just treat me as the same middle school kid."

Oikawa smirked and replied, "You're right. I should just treat you the same way I did before. Heh, did I confuse you?"

When Kageyama nodded, Oikawa smiled softly and cupped the younger man's face before he blurted out, "Is it? Sorry about that, Toㅡ"

Kageyama eyed him with suspicion, baffled as to why the brunette suddenly touched him without asking. Oikawa, on the other hand, knew why he was acting like this so he pulled away and stared daggers at the younger male.

"I'm not gonna say sorry just because I confused you." Oikawa spoke coldly as he raised his fist as if he'd punch the younger male, only to pull back and say, "Wah... you're so annoying. Go away or I'm throwing hands."

Kageyama didn't know what to do or how to react to the brunette's words anymore so he just huffed and walked away. As he did, Oikawa slowly sunk to the floor while pondering about his choice of words and action.

 _"Oh god... I usually act like that with people I like... do I really like him? Tobio-chan? Ugh.... maybe, I'm just confused. I just need to treat him as the same twelve-year old and everything would end up fine."_ Oikawa assured himself before standing up. He took a deep breath and headed to Sugawara's apartment. Once he was there, Oikawa immedieately spotted where Kageyama was so he avoided him and went to the opposite side of the table. The brunette took notice of Kuroo and Hinata but he ignored them in favor of his own problem.

Soon, the group ate dinner and once they were finished, they helped Sugawara with the dishes before leaving. Since Oikawa and Kageyama lived in the same house, the brunette didn't know how to live life peacefully anymore. All he did before Kageyama appeared in his life was work, work, work and somehow, although that was stressful, Oikawa wished that he kept it that way. Instead of being troubled by something called "like" and "affection", he could focus on his job and get a promotion.

As the two men entered the apartment, Oikawa kept reminding himself that he should treat Kageyama as the same twelve-year old middle school student. With that in mind, Oikawa closed the door behind him as he calmed down but as he did, Kageyama turned around to face him. Oikawa halted and found himself inches away from the younger male's face.

"Oikawa-san, you've been acting weird lately." Kageyama muttered but it had no effect on the brunette. All he could see was the eyes of the person he may or may not like.

 _"No! I have to think that he's twelve-year old... but I can't! He did change! His growth is freaking great so how can I see him as the same twelve-year old brat?"_ Oikawa mused. He shut his eyes closed, took a deep inhale, before opening his eyes.

"Tobio-chan... you stupid brat. Get away from me." Oikawa spoke coolly. He would perfect the pretention that Kageyama was still a twelve-year old kid, even if it would take him years.

"What the hell? See? You _are_ acting weird." Kageyama muttered. He stepped closer and when he did, Oikawa had a mental breakdown.

 _"If he's a middle school kid, then that means... I'm face to face with an underage boy!_ " Oikawa internally shouted.

"Argh! My head! Ow! I can't... it's too much!" Oikawa held his head as he dramatically fell down. Kageyama gaped at him before trying to pull the brunette up but once he did, he ended up tripping and as a result, he fell down on top of the brunette.

"What the..." Oikawa uttered. "Tobio-chan, stop! You're still underage!" he shouted as he pushed Kageyama away. He rushed to stand up and when he did, he stormed out of the apartment, leaving Kageyama flabbergasted by the sudden intense moment. Meanwhile, Oikawa went upstairs and spotted Hinata, leaning on the railings as he looked at the city light with a small smile.

"Shou-chan!" Oikawa yelled, making Hinata wince in surprise. He turned to the brunette and was greeted by a hug from the evidently taller male.

"Ow! Oikawa-san, what's going on?" Hinata asked as he patted the taller male's back.

"I'm dead. I can't look at Tobio-chan in the same light! I think I... I really like him!" Oikawa exclaimed. Hinata gasped before he showed a bright grin then, he enthusiastically bounced as he hugged the brunette back. As the two male had arms around each other, Kuroo went out of the place and saw the easily misunderstood situation. Frowning, Kuroo loomed closer the two to pinch Hinata's cheeks as he tried prying the ginger away from the brunette.

"Owowowow! It hurts! What are you doing, Kuroo-san?! It hurts!" Hinata yelped.

"Oikawa, let go of him. Now." Kuroo said, not smirking as he did, which confused Oikawa although it didn't make him stop hugging the ginger.

"Argh! How can I go back there?! He's still inside my apartment, Shou-chan!" Oikawa cried.

"I'll help you but first, make Kuroo-san stop pinching my cheeks!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I won't let go unless you let go of Oikawa. Let him go or your cheeks will really go red!" Kuroo sneered.

"Why are you acting so childish?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Damn it, Kuroo! Can't you see I'm talking to Shou-chan!"

"Nothing's wrong with me! But something's wrong with both of you! Why are you two hugging?!"

As the three snapped retorts at each other, Kageyama was inside the apartment, focusing on the blinds in his room. He could see that the straight lines in the blind were appearing curvy so with that in mind, Kageyama recalled that he needed to go to an ophthalmologist. Frowning, Kageyama leaned on his bed and wondered what else he should do to slow down his eye disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you Oikawa would go batshit crazy! From causing fights to simply being part-time insane, I love this dramatic man :)) Also, I think when a person likes someone, they become a different person so don't be shocked that Oiks is that disgusting, too sweet guy when dating. That's exactly how I think he'd be like if he's dating~~ Sorry :)
> 
> And that fight in breakfast.... yes, Kags and Oikawa fought like a bunch of women.... I'm sorry. THEY WERE GRABBING EACH OTHER'S HAIR HOW COUKD I EXPLAIN IT??
> 
> Hinata found out about his crush's side job... yes, it's a part of the plot and no, Hinata wouldn't end up sad. SORRY. As for the bus scene... does it look forced? I'm worried but I do think it's a nice step to push the plot I just hope that the flow is nice, not too fast and not too slow ('ㅇ') By this time, I'm sure I'm sure to write about what would happen between Kuroo and Hinata.... I know, it's a weird rare pairingso there's no need to tell me, I'm fully aware :"(
> 
> Once again... I made the longest chapter... this chap has 5.5k words in it...


	9. Confused & Overthinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's prone to confusion whereas Hinata's prone to suffering. Meanwhile, an event causes Kenma to have a reflection about his opinion on marriage.

Inside a room with white walls, four doctors were seen standing beside a bed. A woman was seen laying on it, not moving an inch and staying stiff.

Kuroo sighed and pushed his left hand inside the pocket of his white coat. He saw the bruises on the lady's face, the cracked lips, as well as the obvious whip marks. Frowning with discomfort, Kuroo glanced at the senior doctor and found her observing the patient prompting Kuroo to scan the patient as well. As he did, a stranger slammed the door open and stomped his way to the patient.

"Get up! You shouldn't be here!" shouted the stranger as he kicked the bed before he slapped the woman's face.

Kuroo's frown deepened as he said, "excuse me, sir. Please exit the room. You can enter once we finish."

The stranger scowled and exclaimed, "he should be locked up in mental asylum! You're seeing what he did! He cut his balls off and declared he's a woman! He's insane! Get the psychiatrist! Now!"

The doctors became tense as they heard what the man said whereas Kuroo merely shot a sharp gaze at the man.

"This is crazy! How can he say he likes men?! Get him to a psychiatrist and send him to an asylum and lock him there!"

The man tried making the woman wake up but when she didn't, he grabbed her shirt and slapped her again. Having had enough, Kuroo pulled his left hand out of his pocket and cleared his throat, successfully catching everyone's attention.

"The psychiatrist is here." Kuroo said coldly. This immediately halted the raging man as he observed Kuroo with bafflement. Seemingly looking down on the stranger, Kuroo added, "you're in front of a psychiatrist. Did you not see her?"

The man observed the doctors and found a single woman who looked to be in her 30s. Pointing at the female doctor, the man said, "you're the psychiatrist?"

Huffing in irritation, the female doctor crossed her arms and blurted out, "who are you talking informally to right now?"

The stranger didn't move and kept observing the female doctor. His gaze went back to Kuroo then he asked, "you're not the psychiatrist?"

Kuroo smirked with an evident display of mockery before he replied, "if you prefer attractive male doctors rather than beautiful female doctors, I guess I could be one."

The other resident doctors placed a hand over their mouth to conceal their chuckles. The female psychiatrist, Dr. Naru, unfolded her arms and said, "after she gets treated, register if you want her to be examined by a psychiatrist."

Afterwards, she walked out with the residents behind her.

The stranger fumed before he cried, "he doesn't need to get treated! Just lock him up!"

Ignoring the male's scream, Dr. Naru clicked her tongue and asked Kuroo for a history. When he didn't say anything, Dr. Naru turned around and snapped her fingers in front of the younger male's face. This indeed snapped Kuroo's attention to her.

"I asked for history. Stop spacing out," said the senior doctor. Kuroo nodded and scanned his notes.

"Ms. Sasaki got her surgery three years ago. She came to a psychiatrist two years ago but stopped visiting after a year. Her family said that she was possessed by the devil so they beat her up and took turns while doing so. She kept up with the abuse ever since she had her surgery but if this keeps up, she'll really die." Kuroo informed. Dr. Naru nodded and checked her wristwatch. She sighed and faced the residents then ordered them to, "transfer her to a room in the psychiatric ward then tell them to give a consult order to psychiatry. Make sure she's transferred to our branch."

The residents all said yes so the female walked ahead only to stop. She called out to Kuroo so he followed her.

 

* * *

 

"I'm tired of Jun complaining about how you lack focus." Dr. Naru said.

"Dr. Jun is still close to you, huh? Why did you two get a divorce again?" Kuroo questioned informally. This pissed the senior doctor off so she grabbed pencil and threw it at the resident. Kuroo luckily dodged the pen and grinned teasingly. The female sighed before rubbing her temples.

"Let's just be forward here, the reason I called you is to discuss about your performance." Dr. Naru spoke, obviously stressed. She then added, "lately, Dr. Jun has been saying something about you lacking attention and making more mistakes than when you were in your first year of residency. You even made a mistake on one of the prescription. Why don't you be honest, do you want to be a psychiatrist?"

Kuroo paused to reflect on his actions. He obviously needed to say yes but to say that would be a lie.

"Yes. I studied years to be a psychiatrist, I won't think of quitting on it now." Kuroo responded.

"Then you better keep your act straight so doctors won't think you're not serious with this." Dr. Naru reminded.

Jokingly, Kuroo said, "you know, I can't act straight." The woman frowned before sighing. The resident cackled before he excused himself. Soon, Kuroo went out of the hospital and was on his way to the parking lot. As he entered his car, he checked his phone and saw the digital clock. Seeing the time, he figured he needed to visit someone at the mall.

 

* * *

 

Hinata was just working diligently when he saw a man with a hat. He observed the stranger and sensing the suspicious vibes he received from the man in a hat, Hinata sneakily trailed behind him. The ginger kept silent and stalked after the stranger and to his surprise, he caught the man stealing a watch. Of course, Hinata gasped but he was low-key about his shock and kept following the thief until, somehow, he managed to stalk the stranger to the parking lot.

 _"Am I still doing the right thing? I just stalked this guy... but he stole something..."_ Hinata pondered internally. He eyed the thief and once he saw the stranger stop walking, Hinata rushed to him.

"Hey! Bring back the watch you stole!" Hinata exclaimed. He ran after the stranger, who winced before hurriedly going inside his car. Hinata was quick to stop the thief from closing the car door. He tried to pry it open but the stranger desperately pulled it close. The two men kept tugging on the door until the stranger shoved his door open. He groaned in annoyance before glaring at the ginger.

"The fuck are you doing?! Do you know who I am?!" bellowed the thief.

Standing up, Hinata sucked a deep inhale before declaring, "yeah! You're a thief!"

"What the hell are you on about?! I'm a VIP customer! I'm allowed to do whatever I want!" he shouted. Hinata froze when he heard that. He gulped and felt tempted to bow deeply and apologize but he kept his stand and glared at the VIP customer.

"It doesn't matter! You still didn't pay for it!" Hinata argued. The stranger clenched his hands and because of his anger, he slapped the ginger, causing Hinata to fall to the floor as he took a second to register what happened. Hinata huffed as he lightly tapped on his lips. He checked the pad of his finger and saw blood on it. Gulping, Hinata sucked a sharp breath. Then out of the blue, the sound of tires screeching were heard.

Coincidentally, Kuroo was on his way to park his car in the mall's parking lot but when he spotted Hinata amd the events that transpired, he immediately kicked the brake and went out of his car, removing his white coat and throwing it in the back seat as he did. He caught Hinata's attention before his eyes went back to the stranger. The wide-eyed ginger didn't know what to do but he definitely knew what was up with his friend for ten years. If there was something Hinata would warn others about Kuroo, it was to never ever anger the older male so seeing his friend trudge to his direction with an aloof expression scared the living daylights out of Hinata. Then, the ginger finally decided to stand up and push the stranger away.

Marching with confidence, the black-haired male used his eyes to shoot daggers at the person who punched Hinata.

"Please go. Just go. Go! Don't let him catch you!" Hinata anxiously told the VIP customer while shoving him away. The stranger glanced at the angered male before looking at the shorter man, who fearfully watched Kuroo loosen his tie and fold his sleeves. Hinata kept trying to convince the stranger to go but unfortunately, Kuroo caught up with the stranger.

Pulling Hinata behind him, Kuroo clicked his tongue thrice before grabbing the stranger's collar and throwing hands.

 

* * *

 

"He attacked me first!"

Kuroo and Hinata were seated in front of a police officer. Apparently, someone called the cops so the three men got sent in for an interrogation.

"Listen, sir, this person just stormed in and hit me! I didn't do anything wrong!" the stranger cried.

"What's up?"

Hinata and Kuroo snapped their gaze to the left and saw Bokuto. Hinata grinned sunnily while Kuroo leaned back against his seat in relief. Bokuto stood beside the cop who was questioning the three men and frowned when he saw that only one had a bruise. It was the man he didn't know. Bokuto observed his friends and noticed that Hinata's right cheek seemed red.

"What happened to your right cheek? Are you alright, Hinata?" Bokuto queried.

The ginger winced in surprise before he cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly while shrugging his shoulders. He avoided the stranger's gaze in an attempt to stay calm. Kuroo noticed this so he blurted out, "that man slapped shrimpy."

Bokuto gawked at the stranger while Hinata gaped at Kuroo, who merely quirked an eyebrow.

"You hit someone smaller than you? Are you crazy?!" Bokuto bellowed before huffing in disbelief. He stared pitifully at the orange-haired male but after that, he saw an older man walk in. Hinata saw the cop's action so he turned around to see who it was as well, only to witness his boss walking towards his direction with a frustrated expression. Hinata grew tense as he avoided his boss's eyes. He kept his head low and his hands behind him, a habit he developed after he started working in the mall and being repeatedly scolded by Sato, his boss.

Afterwards, a conversation occured and once it was all settled, the four men exited. Bokuto felt the need to follow them but since he knew that Kuroo was there, he simply stayed behind.

As the four men exited the station, the thief said something.

"Uncle! Can't you do something about your employee? He got me in crap over nothing!"

Sato nodded and ranted about how he kept on lecturing the ginger. Kuroo heard this and so did Hinata.

"Hinata, come here." Sato called out. Without hesitating, Hinata obeyed and unknown to him, Kuroo had a cold gaze and a frown sporting his expression.

"Do you know how much trouble you caused now? You always make trouble but this time, you took it too far! Maybe I should just fire you." Sato spoke with seriousness to which Hinata replied, "I'm really sorry! I won't make another mistake like this next time! Please give me another chance!"

Doing a full 45 degree bow to show utmost respect, Hinata swallowed his pride once again. He gulped and tried keeping his eyes as dry as possible.

"Jesus, he put us in a situation like this. Just an apology wouldn't work! If you kneel then maybe I'll let it pass!" the thief demanded. As shameful as he was, Hinata knew that he desperately needed a source of income to send his family some money and because of this, the ginger wasted no time to put his left knee down only to feel his left arm get pulled up. Balancing himself, Hinata looked up and saw Kuroo. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the older male as if Kuroo did something illegal. The two other men watched the two friends with puzzlement.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hinata blurted out. Kuroo pulled Hinata up to make him stand up straight. After that, he looked at the nametag on the ginger clothes. Frowning, Kuroo gently took it off before facing the other men. He glanced at the nametag then back to the two men. Sucking a sharp breath, Kuroo aggressively hurled the nametag on the concrete floor, ultimately breaking the object and shocking the others. Feeling his heartbeat pound because of nervousness, Kuroo kept his brave act.

"Why should he kneel to you? He didn't do anything wrong and only did his job with diligence and even if he's just a common worker, he was still proud of what he had done, so tell me, why should he kneel to you?" Kuroo asked disdainfully.

He didn't get a single answer nor a word.

With contempt, Kuroo sneered before saying, "since you can't end this conversation, I'll assist you. All you need to say is 'Hinata, you're fired.'"

Hinata eyed his friend with confusion. The two other men glanced at each other before Sato unsurely muttered, "Hinata... you're fired."

Having heard that, Kuroo scoffed then pulled the ginger's wrist. He pulled the younger male along and walked away far from the two bullies. They were silent while they trotted back to the mall since Kuroo's car was still in the parking lot. No one spoke and no one wanted to. The atmosphere around them was extremely tense and malleable, any kind of word might end up breaking both of them apart (especially Hinata), no matter how small it was. But when they finally arrived back at the mall's parking lot, Hinata halted, making Kuroo stop as well. They faced each other and as Hinata opened his mouth to say something, he paused and cleared his throat to remove the lump he felt in it.

"Kuroo-san, why did you do that?" Hinata asked. He kept acting strong and as he sniffled, he said, "why did you make a decision I should've made? You're my friend but that doesn't mean you have any right to make a choice for me! Do you know how much mess you put me in?"

Kuroo didn't say anything. He merely looked at the ginger sullenly.

His voice cracking, Hinata exclaimed, "how do I send money to my family now?! What do I tell them? That I messed up and I can't give them anything?! I'm," Hinata hiccupped before adding, "not happy with my job but when it's hard to find work, I needed to be tough and stay there. Working at the mall, at least I get money from it. At least I can send some cash to my family. At least I... at least I have a purpose on being here but now... now, it's gonna take me seven months or more before I land a proper job."

Hinata sniffed and looked away from his friend. He was having a fit of hiccups and he couldn't stop it. First hiccup and he tried clearing his throat to make himself calm, even snorting at how pathetic he was. Second hiccup and Hinata could feel his eyes brimming with tears. By the time he had his third hiccup, Hinata was sobbing and his shoulders were shaking. Upon seeing this, Kuroo did the most normal thing to do. He pulled the ginger for a hug.

Softly patting the shorter male's back, Kuroo ignored the solemn cries of the younger male and kept silent while he pondered about his actions.

Lately, Kuroo has been prone to confusion. With his job, with his feelings, with his own self, and with his future, Kuroo couldn't seem to find an answer. The fact that he had the ginger sobbing his heart out in his arms didn't solve anything and only made his confusion worse.

 

* * *

 

"I've decided... I'll tell him what I feel."

Sugawara and Kenma sent a scrutinizing gaze at Oikawa, who looked too passionate about his declaration. Sugawara couldn't take the brunette seriously so he continued playing the game whereas Kenma already had his attention back to the screen. Oikawa frowned at the reaction he got before whining about how unsupportive they were. As Sugawara and Kenma raced against each other, Oikawa scoffed at them.

Suddenly, Sugawara's car got hit with a bomb causing his car to swerve to the other side of the road. Seeing this, Sugawara groaned and slammed the game controller down in frustration.

"Why do I keep getting hit with a bomb?!" Sugawara exclaimed before glaring at Kenma. Grabbing the younger male's collar, Sugawara accused, "you're cheating, aren't you? How come I'm the only one who gets hit with a bomb while you don't?!"

Oikawa was quick on his feet to make Sugawara let go of Kenma but the silver-haired male didn't listen and even shook Kenma aggressively.

"Ow... no... stop... I don't cheat." Kenma drawled as he struggled to pause the game so he wouldn't lose or accidentally make his car crash. He groaned and made a seemingly-irked expression. As Sugawara complained, Oikawa warned him.

"Stop! Let him go! Do you want Kuroo to kill you?! If he sees you bullying Kenma, he'll make you suffer! Trust me, I know better!" Oikawa cried while pulling Sugawara away. Luckily, the ashen-haired man heard Oikawa so he stopped and let go of Kenma, who sighed in relief as he fixed his shirt. Sugawara chuckled sheepishly before saying, "sorry, I got caught up with my anger."

"It's fine." Kenma replied lethargically. Sugawara smiled softly before he muttered, "I still think you're cheating."

This caused Kenma to frown as he said, "I've never cheated."

"Oh really? Explain why I only get hit by the bomb and you don't?" Sugawara countered.

"If you look carefully, you can avoid the bomb." Kenma replied.

"The bombs suddenly appear out of nowhere! How can I avoid them?" Sugawara loudly queried as he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

As the two men had a somewhat civil argument, Oikawa watched them bicker. He felt confused until his confusion turned into anger. In utter crossness, Oikawa yelled a curse word, catching the two men's attention. When he finally got their focus, Oikawa said, "I'm the one who needs someone to talk to! Why are you two discussing some game with each other?! I need someone to console me!"

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows while Sugawara pressed his lips in a straight line before he said, "if you want to confess to Kageyama, then do it. Stop dragging us into your problem. Can't you see we're playing a game?"

Oikawa gasped and placed a hand on his chest. He scowled then snapped back, "since you two want to have a solo time playing games, why don't you just get married so you can play all you want?"

Sugawara snorted before proudly admitting, "we _are_ gonna get married, in fact, we'll marry in Norway! So suck it!"

Kenma knew nonsense when he heard it. He returned to playing games and ignored the argument the two older male had and focused on the screen. As he did, Kenma thought, _"getting married in Norway... I don't want it_."

Glancing sideways at Sugawara, the landlord reflected on what Sugawara said and thought about what would he would feel if it actually happened. On second thought, Kenma had mixed feelings about it. Would it be bad? Probably not. Would it be good? Who knew? Maybe he should see it for himself?

Afterwards, Kenma froze which made his car crash. The two older male's looked at their landlord and saw the stunned expression Kenma had.

"Are you okay?" Sugawara asked. Kenma winced and inched away from the ashen-haired male. He placed his controller down and pushed himself up while excusing himself and went to the bathroom. He gently closed the door behind him and locking it, Kenma stared at himself in the mirror and pondered about what he just thought. Did he just consider marrying someone? As unbelievable and scary as it was, Kenma made sure to reflect on his unexpected thought while making sure to calm himself down.

Weird. It would seem that he was fine with marriage if it was Sugawara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some medical drama for all of you!!
> 
> This chapter is full on angst and focused on Kuroo and Hinata. I apologize for not putting enough OiKage here but let's be fair and give some spotlight to some, okay?
> 
> Short note, the first scene where the trans gets slapped is inspired by a series so don't be shocked if you feel it's familiar. Please tell me which series it reminds you of so i can know if we have the same taste in drama!!!
> 
> As you can see, Kuroo and Hinata are having a REALLY REALLY serious problems that involves their future. While Kuroo is unsure of the path he took, Hinata is scared of the path he will be forced to take. I admit, I dislike that Kuroo made a decision for Hinata but I also wanted Hinata to be away from his oppressive boss so I'm kind of glad that I wrote that :)) Anyway, expect from now on that the drama would go hard and by hard I mean, get wrecked.
> 
> As for Suga and Kenma, it seems that Kenma is developing a one-sided crush... more or less. Of course, I would not say what is in store for them but expect angst to come at them 100 km per hour as well.
> 
> But don't think I'll lose the comedy. I won't. I'd rather lose the romance than the humor if I'm forced to pick which genre to give up.
> 
> Lastly, I'm making a new fic. Just wanted to share that.....
> 
> Bye!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the author and guess what? I decided to write an OiKage fanfic! With rare pairings in the side as a strawberry topping to the already sweet strawberry cake!
> 
> This story would have the said characters aged-up. Oikawa's 28 and Kuroo's the same age. Go figure the other's age for me since I'm lazy to write (ㅇㅅㅇ)
> 
> If you're curious about the plot, then it's quite simple. It's an exaggerated series that tries hard to be a sitcom and angst will eventually come because of the complications I've put them in. Also, I'll give a proper explanation about the title along the story so please be patient.
> 
> Just a reminder, I do research about the things that are in the story but since I'm only a sixteen year old person, I might be wrong in some things. If you see something that looks painfully wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it :)
> 
> Enjoy~~~


End file.
